The Gypsy
by FlamezBlaze1
Summary: She seeks Sanctuary in Briton. Her cousin Vanora is there to help her but what if a knight is also there to help her? Will this Gypsy steal his heart or will she break it? FINISHED!
1. Giselle

_**This is my second King Arthur FanFic!**_

_**I can't wait I have great ideas! **_

_**This begins 8 years into the knights 15 years.**_

"Monsieur, please let me in." Giselle yelled to the roman guard.

"Who are you and what is your business?" he yelled down.

"My name is Giselle and I come seeking my cousin Vanora." Giselle told him. The guard nodded and let her in. A serving man came to help Giselle.

"Milady, how can I be of service?" he asked. Giselle kept her clothes hidden but let her hood fall. The man gasp at her beauty. Her long raven hair fell past her shoulders, her hazel eye sparkled and her skin is a color of cinnamon.

"I'm seeking my cousin Vanora. I heard that she was at this fort." She said with a slight accent.

"Yes she is. She can be found at the tavern with her children." The man said

"Children? How many?" She gasped.

"I think at the moment 6." The man said.

"Merci. May I ask your name?" She asked.

"Jols at your service milady." Jols bowed.

"Merci Monsieur Jols could you point me to the Tavern." Jols pointed to the tavern and went to his business. Giselle slowly walked to the tavern making sure her outfit wasn't begin shown. Her outfit shows her kind and her kind isn't taken lightly.

"Hey honey want to warm my lap." Said a roman solider.

"Non." She said with her accent showing.

"Looky here boys we have a French lady here." He said advancing on Giselle. Giselle took out her dagger and pointed at his throat.

"You will never touch a woman again unless she gives her constant, got it?" She said her dagger cutting his skin.

"Yes ma'am." He muttered.

"Good, Now point me to the woman Vanora." She said putting her dagger away.

"She over their." He said pointing at woman holding a babe.

"Merci." She walked over to the woman. "Vanora, Mon amour, have you missed me? What has it been 20 years?" She asked Vanora.

"Giselle?" Vanora asked shoving the baby into a man arms.

"The one and only." Giselle replied smiling.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in Briton!" Vanora screamed grabbing Giselle into a bear hug.

"I'm in trouble." Giselle whispered in her ear, "Our people are in trouble."

"What happen?" She whispered back.

"I tell you later.. in private." Vanora nodded. "I hear that you have six children."

"Yes with my lover Bors. He over their holding our youngest, Six."

"What is it name?" Giselle not getting that the name was Six.

"Six."

"Oh."

"I know but Bors refuses to name any of them but Gilly. He number five. Come we must talk in private." Vanora led her to a table farther away from the rest. "What has happen?"

"The emperor had an affair with a gypsy and his wife found out. She demands him to get ride ever last one of us or else." Giselle began.

"Or else?"

"We do not know. We are fleeing the country in fear after what he did to my father and mother." Giselle choked back a sob. "Mother was entertaining children with simple tricks, when they told her she under arrest and was going to be burned at stake."

"Burned?"

"Yes Burned. Father was so upset that he threw himself into the fire and burned with her. Our people are going everywhere and anywhere. The emperor has put money on our clan head. Philip is dead. I can't find Estelle or Gwenda. Wen, the king of gypsy, has made the court of miracles vanished into Spain and no one can find it until everything is safe again."

"Oh my."

"Is it safe here?"

"Safe enough." Vanora grabbed Giselle hands. "I will find you a job and you will stay here but you can't show your gypsy ways."

"Of course. Do the French come here at all?"

"Sometimes."

"They know what I look like."

"You will be safe. I promise."

"Merci, you were always my favorite cousin."

"I know…." Vanora started but was cut off by Bors.

"Van! VAN! Where are you?" Bors yelled.

"I'm over here." She screamed.

"Van who is this?" He asked.

"My cousin from France. Her name is Giselle. Do you think Arthur could find her a job." Van told her lover.

"Yes, I think Lancelot scared another maid away. If you don't mind working on the knights floor." Bors said.

"Do not worry. I can take care of myself. A dagger pointed at the parties privées(private parts)." She said finishing the sentence of in French. Vanora of course laughed.

"What did she say?" Bors asked.

"Private parts." Vanora told Bors taking her youngest into her arms.

"oh. Lets go find Arthur." Bors walked off with Van and Giselle behind him catching up. "Arthur their you are!"

"hello Bors, Vanora and who is this?" Arthur asked.

"My cousin. Can you find her a job?" Vanora asked bluntly.

"Of course. Lancelot had scared of another maid this week. Follow me." And Giselle began her new life not as a gypsy.

_**What did you think? Well review!**_

**_WHo should Giselle end up with? Tell me!_**


	2. Children

_**Thanks for the Reviews!**_

_**But More Review next time!**_

_**I own nothing………..I wish but I don't **_

Giselle was the maid on the knight floor. She cleaned their rooms when they go on a mission, wash their clothes, and cleaned the hallway. Arthur told her to ignore Lancelot ways to get her in bed. They lose so many maids because of him. The knights could summon her at any time and her room is at the edge of the hallway.

"Merci monsieur Arthur." Giselle said looking around her room.

"Your welcome." Arthur left with Bors following him mumbling something about getting a drink.

"Vanora I need a new dress." Giselle said showing her outfit. Her dress was off the shoulders showing off her cleavage, it ends at her ankle showing off her ankle bracelets and her tattoo. This way of dressing was not known in Briton.

"Of course. Follow me I give on of my dresses." Vanora said dragging her out of her room. She took her to Bors and her hut in the Village. "Here I haven't worn this dress since number Two and Three." Giselle put on the dress. Hating it already.

"I hate these dresses. No room to move." Giselle said moving around in it.

"Well you can't were your dress." Vanora said sternly.

"Non." Giselle said with her head down.

"Well, Let meet the children. Children!" Vanora yelled for her kids to come to her. "This is One he the eldest, then the twins Two and Three, Four, Gilly, and you already meet Six." One was look just like his father with hair, the twins were girls with a hint of a gypsy tan, Four was a boy who looked like Vanora father, Gilly looked Vanora, Six was to young to look like anyone specific but was a boy.

"Vanora they're beautiful. Two and Three look like your mère." Giselle said. "Hi I'm your cousin Giselle from France."

"France?" Two said.

"Your From France?" Three said.

"Oui." Giselle said crouching down to be eye level with the children.

"You look like us!" Two and Three said at the same time looking at her color skin.

"I guess I do." Giselle said smiling. Gilly went up to her and look her straight into her eyes. "Hello." Giselle said to him.

"Hi." He was only two years old. "Up!" he demanded. Giselle picked him and threw him in the air then catching him as he fell. "Again."

"Sorry Petit l'un, Maybe later." Giselle told him.

"What Petit l'un mean?" One asked her.

"Little one." Giselle told him. " I could teach you French when I have free time."

"Really?" Four asked with wide eyes.

"Oui!" Giselle said with a smile to the little ones.

"How do you say thank-you?" asked Two.

"Merci!"

"Merci Giselle!" One throw four said in union.

"Good night!" Giselle said leaving.

"wait I come with you. Stay here. I be back in a few minutes." Vanora told her children taking Six with her.

"Your children are great! Does Bors know about you being half…. " Giselle trailed off as a solider went by.

"Yes." Vanora said rocking her child back and forth. "But he tells no one."

"Vanora! My love how are you?" a man said coming up to her. Giselle raised an eyebrow at her cousin.

"Lancelot I'm not your love." Vanora bristled.

"Then why do Two and Three look like me?" Lancelot asked.

"They look more like me then you." Giselle said.

"Are you their father?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Non, I'm their cousin." She said.

"Bors cousin?" he asked.

"Non do you think Bors would have a gy… French cousin? I'm Vanora cousin, Muet l'un." Giselle said rolling her eyes.

"Milady, I am Lancelot." He said kissing her hand.

"Giselle." She said pulling her hand away form him and wiping it on her dress. He looked shocked that his charm didn't work on Giselle. "I seen smoother man in France." She told him with a small smirk.

"Well good night." He said bowed his head and left.

"He always doing that to get a rise out of Bors." Vanora explained to Giselle.

"La bonne nuit mon amour." Giselle said kissing her cousin cheek.

"Dormir tendu mon amour l'un." Vanora said also speaking French in the longest time.

"I was worried you forgotten to speak French." Giselle told her cousin shutting the door to her room. She sighed and fingered her gypsy dress.

_**Please Review ! If you read the story Review! PLEASE!**_


	3. Getting the laundry

_**Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Countess Jackman- Thank-you for the advice. I don't get mad when people tell things to make my story better. Thank-you for reviewing! **_

_**I own nothing.**_

**The Next Morning**

"YOU!" yelled the housekeeper. The housekeeper was a short chubby woman, her hair was gray with white streaks. Her name was unknown she demands everyone calls her Ma'am.

"Yes Madame." Giselle said.

"Who are you?" She asked while her eyes did this scary thing.

"Giselle, Monsieur Arthur gave me a job as the knights maid." Giselle explained with wide eyes.

"When?" she demanded.

"Last night Madame." Giselle said.

"Where are you from?"

"France."

"Are you French?"

"Oui!" Giselle said.

"Very well. Go to each knights room and ask for their clothes and if no one answer after the 3rd knock go in and get the clothes." She explained going onto the next victim.

"Isn't she scary?" said a maid with blonde hair falling down her back.

"And I thought I saw scary in France." Giselle told her.

"Ha! I'm Amelia. I'm the main laundry maid." Amelia said grabbing boiling water.

"Hello. I'm Giselle. I'm the knights maid." Giselle said grabbing a basket to gather clothing in.

"Go and gather the clothes then we can talk." Amelia said talking to her first friend in months.

"Tres bien." Giselle said walking to the knights floor when Two and Three found her.

"Bonjour Giselle." They said in union, "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting laundry. What are you doing?" Giselle asked walking onto the floor.

"Can we help?"

"I don't know…"

"S'il vous plaît." They said with pouting faces.

"Where did you learn that?' Giselle asked.

"Mother." Two said.

"Non. You may not help but you may keep me company." Giselle said as she reached the first room.

"Its Dag Room. Can I knock?" Three asked.

"If you must, petit l'un" Giselle sigh as Three knock on the door to "Dag" room.

"Hello?" A bald serious man came out shirtless.

"Hi Dag!" Three started.

"Giselle is here to get your clothes!" Two said after her sister.

"She your new maid!" Three said grinning at the older man.

"And she our cousin!" Two said.

"From France!" they finished together.

"Hello, Three and Two. Really? She your cousin?" Dag asked looking down.

"From France!" Two said.

Dag nodded to Giselle and gathered all his clothes that needed to be washed. He dumped all his clothes in the basket. "Merci."

"Bye Dag!" Two and Three said together.

"Bye." He said smiling down at them and shutting the door.

"Lets do.." Two began.

"Gawain room!" Three finished. The ran over to Gawain room and knocked. He opened the door. Gawain had long blonde hair and looked like he had to much fun last night.

"Hi Gawain! We have a cousin." Three began.

"Her name is Giselle!" Two finished.

"She from France and is your new maid." Three said.

"So can she have your laundry?" Two said. Giselle just walked up behind them.

"Hello Giselle. Looks like you have your own little fun club." Gawain said laughing.

"They are very fast and I can't keep up with them." Giselle said also laughing. Gawain gathered up his laundry and have it to Giselle.

"Here you go."

"Merci!"

"Galahad Next!" yelled Two scrambling to the next door. Giselle looked at Gawain with a smile and walked on following the twins. After knocking twice Galahad still hadn't open the door.

"Galahad!" Three yelled.

"Wake up, you lazy bum!" Two yelled.

"Huh?" he asked when he open the door looking down at the twins. Gawain was still at his doorway laughing at them.

"HI! We're here for your smelly laundry." Three said innocently.

"Our cousin Giselle is your maid and we're helping her." Two said with a bright smile.

"What!" Galahad asked confused.

"I need your laundry." Giselle said behind the twins.

"She your new maid!" Two said rolling her eyes.

"Oh!" Galahad said gathering up his laundry.

"Here you go." he said dumping in the clothes in the heavier by the second basket.

"Merci!"

"Arthur next!" Three yelled running to his door.

"Hi!…" Two began but was cut off by Giselle.

"I meet Arthur already." Giselle told them as Arthur answer the door.

"Hello Giselle. Laundry?" he asked.

"Oui."

"hello Two and Three!" he said as he gave Giselle his clothes.

"Hi!" they said together.

"Merci!" Giselle said.

"Lancelot!" They screamed together when they saw him outside of his room. They ended up tackling him.

"Two and Three its my lucky day." He said smiling up at the little girls.

"Giselle is here to get your laundry." Two began.

"She our cousin form France!" Three finished.

"Oh yes Giselle we had the pleasure to meet already." He said standing up. Two and Three still attached to him.

"So get your laundry already." Three said impatiently.

"We still have Tristan to go see." Two said rolling her eyes at him.

"You do?" Lancelot asked as he gathered his clothes from his room.

"Oui we still have to see…" Giselle said trailing off.

"Tristan!" Three said.

"Here you go." Lancelot said dropping his clothes in the basket.

"Merci!" she said walking to the next room. This was the only room that Two and Three didn't run up to. "What is wrong?"

"He scary." Three whispered.

"He scares me too." Two said sucking on her thumb hiding behind Giselle. Three was holding onto Giselle dress.

"He can't be too bad." Giselle said knocking on the door.

"Yes?" he asked bluntly.

"Laundry please." She asked.

"Hi Tristan." Two said from behind Giselle still holing her dress. When Tristan looked at her she brought the dress to her face showing of Giselle tattoo.

"Hey look Two its a tattoo on Giselle ankle." Three said pointing to Giselle ankle.

"Oooooo! What is it?" Two asked looking at it.

"Its a eye and a cross." Three said.

"Non." Giselle said hiding her tattoo.

"What?" Two asked.

"The tattoo is my past. I don't like people looking at it." Giselle said sternly. "May I please have your laundry." Tristan had been standing there the whole time watching the little ones making a fuss over the tattoo. He nodded and gathered his laundry for Giselle.

"Merci." She said as he put the clothes in the basket.

"Bye Tristan." Three said shyly. He nodded again and went into his room.

"See that wasn't so bad." Giselle said going to the laundry room. Not noticing that Tristan peeked out of his room to watching them leave. Three saw him and waved. He waved back with a small smile.

**Review!Plaese!**


	4. Washing

**Thanks for reviewing! **

**To tell everyone I have really bad grammar! I am so sorry but I do. Ask all of my past English Teachers!**

**I own nothing.**

Giselle went back to the laundry room after telling Three and Two to go find their mother. She walked into the boiling hot room to find Amelia there already. She immediately began to sweat.

"Bonjour Amelia!" Giselle said to the red face woman.

"Hello! How was getting the laundry?" She asked with a small smile.

"Vanora children, Two and Three, helped me. It was quite… How do you say it…?" Giselle trailed off trying to think of the word.

"Amusing? Funny? Entertaining?" Amelia said trying to help her new friend.

"Oui! All of them!" Said Giselle taking Tristan clothes and putting them into a tub of boiling water. She rolled up her sleeves and started to wash them when she cried out, "Ow! Merde!"

"What is wrong?" Amelia asked.

"I do not know. I poked myself with something." Giselle brought her hand up and saw a small line of blood on her arm.

"Oh! A dagger must be hidden in the clothes." Amelia said walking over grabbing Giselle arm. Giselle other arm went into the water looking for it. "I found it! It must be Sir Tristan dagger because this is his clothes."

"Yes it must." Amelia said putting a small piece of cloth on her arm. Just then Tristan walked into the room.

"Sir Tristan!" Giselle exclaimed. " Are you looking for you dagger?"

"Yes I am. How did you know?" He asked with a passive face.

"I found it when I was washing your clothes. Here you go." Giselle said taking her arm out of Amelia grip and handing him his dagger. He notices the cloth on her arm and saw it had blood on it.

"You must get that dressed. Come we will go find Dagonet." He said grabbing her uninjured arm.

"It is nothing! I will be fine." Giselle said trying to pull her arm back.

"It will take 10 minutes. Lets go!" He said more forcefully.

"I will watch the clothes. Go!" Amelia said shooing her off. When Tristan turned away from Amelia she winked! Giselle gasped and mouthed _Traitor_ as she was drag out of the laundry room.

"Come!" He said again hurrying along to Dagonet room. Giselle just huffed and followed along. Giselle was thinking, _How dare he just order me around I make sure he has blacken teeth by morrow! And Amelia little TRAITOR. Wait until I give her a piece of my mind. _

Giselle had to busy to notice that Tristan had stop in front of Dagonet room so she ran into him. Tristan did not even bother turning around as he knocked on the door.

"Hello Tristan and Giselle. What can I do for you?" He asked kindly.

"She has cut herself on my dagger." Tristan said shoving her in front of him.

"I have work to be done. This is my first day working." Giselle told them forcefully.

"Let me see the cut." Dagonet said taking her arm.

"Its just a small cut!" She yelled as Dag dragged her into his room so he could fix it. "Oh ma bonté! Je suis beau! Me permettre d'aller arrière pour travailler!"(1) She yelled in French leaving both men confused.

"It will only take me a minute and would your keep to Latin?" Dagonet told/asked her.

"Non!" Giselle said huffing some more but letting Dagonet take care of her arm. After a couple minutes Dagonet finished.

"There you go." He said.

"Merci!" She said leaving glaring at Tristan as she left. Dagonet turned to Tristan with an raised eyebrow.

"Not a word Dagonet!" Tristan said also leaving in a huff. Dagonet smiled at his friend and the new maid. Dagonet thought to himself _This is going to be a eventful year._

Giselle walked into the laundry room to find Amelia smiling and talking to herself. "They're going to Dagonet room. He so brave and handsome. I wish he would talk to me."

"Really?" Giselle asked from her place at her pot.

"uh-yea…..Eekk!" Amelia was so much in her own world she did not notice Giselle speaking at first. "Whendid you get here?" She demanded glaring at Giselle.

"Enough. So how have you love him from a far?" Giselle asked smiling.

"Ever since he helped me when I was bitten by a wolf." Amelia said with a happy smile.

"What happened?" Giselle asked washing the last of Tristan clothes.

"I was taking a walk when a wolf came out of no where. The wolf bite me deeply in the leg. I still have the scar. The local healer could not sew such a complicated bite. So she sent for Dagonet. He is known for healing like no others." At this Amelia did a small pause to dream of Dagonet. She began after a moment, "He soothed me as he stitched me up. I was in tears, of course, he gave me a piece of cloth to dry them up. That when I fell in love with him.I fell in love when he did that.He was…. Are you all right?" She asked to Giselle when she saw her wiping her eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. Its just that was so…..Doux!" Giselle said finishing off in French.

"Doux?" Amelia asked very confused.

"Oh sorry. I sometimes go off into French. Sweet, Doux means sweet." Giselle said going into the next piles of clothing. Before Amelia could reply One came looking for Giselle.

"Gizy!" he exclaimed! He being only 7 Giselle raised an eyebrow and said, "Gizy?"

"Yes! Mother said she called you that when you were young." He said quite proud of himself.

"Oh!" Giselle said hanging up the pile of clothes on a laundry line.

"Mama asked if you would come to dinner! Only father, Mama, Myself, and the little children will be their." He said saying little children like if he wasn't one.

"What time?" Giselle asked smiling down at the child.

"Mama said dusk." One smiled brightly up at his new cousin.

"Of course! I would love to go!" Giselle said smiling.

"Great! How do you say I love you Mother?" One asked.

"Je vous aime la mère." Giselle said tackling a nasty stain on Galahad pants.

"Umm…Meci?" he said confused over the word Merci.

"Merci." Giselle said correcting him.

"Merci! Bye!" he said running off mumbling the words Je vous aime la mere over and over again.

"He so cute." Amelia said sighing wishing she had a child.

"As cute as Dagonet?" Giselle said slyly.

"Giselle!" Amelia screeched.

"Amelia and New girl! What are you screeching about?" Ma'am yelled as she walked into the room.

"Nothing." Amelia said as Giselle snorted into a Dagonet shirt.

"You! Are you almost done?" she asked Giselle vigorously shaking her finger at Giselle.

"Oui! I just have to wash some pants and then they just have to dry." Giselle said smiling brightly.

"Hpm." Was all Ma'am could say as she left. As soon as she left the two new friends burst out laughing.

"She is so scary!" Giselle managed to wheeze out.

"I think she likes you." Amelia said also wheezing.

"Oh no!" She said hanging up the last of the clothing. "All I have to is wait for them to dry. Fun!" Giselle rolled her eyes.

"Best part!" Amelia said sitting down with Giselle joining her.

"Man have we been here all day?" Giselle asked.

"Yes and I do this almost everyday!" Amelia said rolling her eyes.

"Poor you! We should get a window in here." Giselle said looking at the windowless wall. She put her head on Amelia shoulder and blew at wisp of her hair that were in her face.

_**Review!**_

**(1)Oh my goodness. I am fine! Let me go back to work!**


	5. Four

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**I love you and you and you and everyone else!**

**I own nothing!**

"Gizy! Where are you?" yelled Four. Amelia was helping Giselle return all the clothing when Four found them.

"I'm right here." Giselle said rolling her eyes.

"Hi! Gizy are you coming to dinner?" he asked looking up with big brown eyes.

"Bonjour Four. Yes I am." She told Four. She had half the clothes and Amelia had the other half.

"When?" he demanded.

"After I return these clothes." Giselle said knocking on Dagonet room. No one answered and after knocking twice more Giselle went inside with Amelia and Four following her.

"Oh." Was all Amelia could say when Dagonet wasn't their.

"Next time Ange." Giselle told her setting his clothes on the bed.

"Ange?" Four asked holding the door open for them.

"Sweetie." Giselle said knocking on Gawain room.

"GAWIAN!" Four yelled into the door. Gawain was walking to his room when her heard his name.

"Yes?" he asked from behind Four.

"Ahhhhh!" he screamed but quickly recovered. " Gizy has your laundry."

"Thank-you. You have a way with children." Gawain said with an raised eyebrow when Giselle handed him his laundry.

"Always have. Back home I would play with children all day before my mere would drag me off. I loved France very much." Giselle said with sad smile.

"Then why did you leave if you loved so much?" Gawain asked.

"It was no longer safe their." Giselle said walking to the next door. "Au revoir."

"Bye." Gawain said going into his room.

"Can I knock again?" Four asked at Galahad door.

"Oui but no shouting." Giselle said as Four open his mouth. Four grumbled but knocked and knocked and knocked. "Enough little one, he not in their." Four open the door and Giselle took a pile of clothes from Amelia and set it on his bed.

"Who next?" Four asked looking up at the two women.

"Arthur." Amelia said handing the clothes Giselle. Four knocked again 3 times. So he open the door for Amelia and Giselle.

"Merci." Giselle said setting the clothes on the bed.

"uuuummmmmmm… how do you say Your welcome?" Four asked leaving the room.

"Votre Accueil." Giselle said.

"Votre Accueil! Who next?" Four asked.

"Lancelot." When Amelia heard his name she rolled her eyes and mumbled, "womanizer." This made Giselle burst out laughing.

"Il vous a essayé aussi ? Il est la prostituée d'homme. Les peut-être pires talonneurs alors français. Mais je l'ai rencontré seulement deux fois. Peut-être il seulement aussi mauvais qu'espagnol le talonneur."(1) Giselle said in French still laughing.

"What did you say?" Amelia asked not noticing Tristan at the end of the hallway. Giselle looked down at Four and said "go knock on his door." Four went ahead and did what he was told. To make sure Four wasn't eavesdropping Giselle whispered it in her ear.

"Oh." Amelia said and brought her hand to her mouth and started to laugh too. Before long the two friends were about to fall down from laughing so hard.

"Gizy? Amelia?" Four asked looking confused. Lancelot was at his door looking at the two maids. Also most of knights had gathered around watching them. They had just finished training and was going to their rooms.

"That so funny!" Amelia choked out but looked up to see all the knights looking at them. "Giselle, look up." Amelia whispered.

Giselle did look up, and said, "Bonjour, knights! Here you go Lancelot." Giselle handed over his clothes with a small snicker. "Tristan here you go." Giselle said handing over the rest of the clothes. "Au revoir." Giselle said to everyone and went to return the baskets. Amelia and Four following them.

"Gizy! Mama told me to help you find our hut!" Four yelled after her.

"Did anyone else find that amusing?" Galahad asked looking around.

"Who exactly is she?" Lancelot asked.

"Vanora cousin from France." Arthur said with a small smile.

"Well I don't like her. I think she called me a whore or a slut or something like that.." Lancelot told everyone. Which of course made everyone burst out laughing even Tristan.

"And the other maid Amelia why was she with her?" Lancelot asked remembering his failed attempt to seduce her.

"Amelia? Isn't that the only maid whoever said no to you?" Gawain asked snorting.

"Yes." Lancelot mumbled.

"I'm going to go shake her hand next time I see her." Galahad said laughing.

"Bite me!" Lancelot said slamming his door shut.

"That was great! To bad Bors missed it!" Gawain said.

"Yea!" Galahad said. They all went into their own rooms.

**Short Chapter but Review! Also between the 16-21 of June about I won't be updating. I will be at my dads helping him move. His computer is broken and he doesn't have Microsoft word.**

**REVIEW!**

(1)He tried you too? He is a man whore. Maybe worst then French hookers. But I only met him twice. Maybe he only as bad as Spanish hooker.


	6. Roman man

_**I'M BACK! YEA!**_

_**Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**I own nothing**_

"Giselle! I'm glad Four helped you find our hut!" Vanora said to her cousin.

"Yes Four helped me a lot." Giselle said with a grin.

"I help her return the clothes! I got to knock on the doors." He said proudly puffing out his chest.

"That great Dear." Vanora said kissing her son cheek. "Dinner ready!" Everyone sat around the small table they had. Bors was their talking with his children.

"Gizy!" Three said, "How was your day?"

"Décent." Giselle replied in French getting 7 out of the 9 people at the table to make a face.

"Decent." Vanora said, "Four told me that you and the Amelia became fast friends." Vanora said and Bors snorted at hearing Amelia name.

"Is that the only maid to turn down Lancelot?" Bors asked laughing into his food.

"Oui." Giselle said her green eyes sparkling.

"I remember that day. Well she was new and returning laundry to Romans." Bors said Romans with disgust in his voice. "Then she crossed past with us. Lancelot of course went up to her and started to talk to her. We all left but he came back-hehe- he had a hand print on his face. He never told us what happened." Bors finished off the story laughing so hard his body was shaking. Giselle of course was laughing too. "So are you a G-y-p-s-y too?" he asked spelling out gypsy because of the children.

"Oui but…. Vanora will tell you what is happening ..later." Giselle said nodding to the children. Bors nodded in agreement and asked for stories about Vanora when she was younger.

"OH! For my 10th birthday we where having a party. Their was dancing, food, and laughter. Vanora was 11 so this was just before she left for Britain. Anyway she was trying to impress this boy, Carlos. Carlos was Spanish. SO she dancing and dancing when he finally took notice she fell straight on her âne. He looked a her like she was….crazy! She was upset that she didn't leave the tent until I dragged her out." Giselle said giggling, Vanora was blushing remembering Carlos, and Bors was laughing so hard he was crying. The children were also giggling at their mother.

"Stop, Stop! I was 11 but you have to admit he was cute." Vanora said.

"Oh god yes. Do you remember his eyes?" Giselle asked.

"Yes. I'm drooling just remembering." Vanora said with a sigh.

"HEY! Did I disappear or something?" Bors asked.

"No sweetie." Vanora said absently patting his hand. He grumbled and started putting the little ones to bed.

"Thanks for having me over." Giselle said kissing Vanora cheek.

"Anytime."

"BYE Gizy!" Two and Three said walking next to their father.

"Bye." Giselle said walking out of the hut. She walked to her room and thought, _I miss France. Its so different here. I don't know how long I could live here. I love Vanora and her family but I love France even more. Time will tell what shall happen to me. _Giselle was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice the roman solider coming up behind her and before she knew it he grabbed her.

"Hey sweetie. Wanna come to my room tonight?" He asked his hand roaming over her body.

"I am not some whore you can pay. Let go of me!" Giselle said struggling to get her dagger. He took it before she could grab it.

"I think I would a bit of French in me." He said licking her neck. Giselle since didn't have her dagger she would have to use hands. Giselle jammed her leg upward at his private parts making him loosen his grip and groaning loud enough to attract attention. As the man groaned Giselle grabbed his hands and brought them behind his back as far as possible without breaking his arms he landed flat on his stomtach. The knights and a group of Romans came around her and the man.

"Let go." he struggled to say.

"I should just break your arms Vous le morceau de flithy d'homme. Je vous déteste. Je déteste tout homme romain !(1)" Giselle spat in his ear first in Latin but went into her native language as she grew louder.

"Giselle what is the meaning of this?" Arthur asked stepping forward. Giselle started to speak fast in French but Arthur spotted her. "Latin if you would."

"This man thinks I'm Whore and when he wouldn't stop after I told him I wasn't. I went to get my dagger but he took and then licked my neck. I protected myself in simple defense." Giselle said her accent heavy.

"Very well. Let go of the man." Arthur said. "Go on as you were Giselle."

"Merci!" Giselle said to Arthur, spat at the man, and went on her way but remember her dagger. She plucked it out of his hand and then left.

"Nothing to see." Yelled Arthur shooing everyone away. Then he grabbed the man and said, "You shall respect woman from now on, Got it?"

"Yes Sir Arthur." The man said limping away.

Giselle was walking back to her room talking rapidly in French when she ran into Tristan.

"Sorry Monsieur Tristan." Giselle said before walking off still muttering in French. Tristan followed her and asked, "What's wrong?"

Giselle looked at him warily and asked, "Why?"

"You looked mad." Tristan said his face blank as usual.

"Just because I'm French doesn't mean I'm a French hooker." Giselle said angrily.

"Who thought that?" he asked.

"Some stupid fat roman man." Giselle said.

"Never like roman but Arthur." Tristan said truthfully.

"Hmph." Was Giselle said.

"Why did you come here?" Tristan asked. He had no clue why he was so drawn to this woman.

"Bad times." Was she could say.

"What happened?"

"My mother and father were killed also my brother. I don't know where my sister are, they could be dead or dying right now." Giselle said stopping at her door. "Bonne nuit." And she went into her room before he could answer.

_**Review!1**_

(1)Vous le morceau de flithy d'homme. Je vous déteste. Je déteste tout homme romain !


	7. Nightmares

_**Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**I own nothing!**_

"No, NO." Giselle mummer in her sleep but soon it became screams. "NO! MAMA! PAPA! NOOOOOOOOOO!" The screams echoed through the stone walls. The knights left their room to find were the screams were coming from. They found the way to Giselle room as they heard more screams. "You Bastards! Batards(1)! Ils sont Innocents(2)!"

"Only one will enter. Who will?" Arthur said as the screams grew more frantic. Lancelot raised his hand but Arthur shook his head.

"I will." Tristan said walking in.

"I guess he will. We should get Vanora." Dagonet told Arthur.

"Gawain go get Vanora. She should know about this nightmare." Arthur told his knight.

"Yes, Arthur." Gawain left to get Vanora.

**Inside the Room **

"Mere, Pere!" She yelled in her sleep.

"Giselle wake up." Tristan said quietly trying to wake up her up.

"NON!" she screamed before sitting straight up wide wake.

"Are you awake?" Tristan asked. Her eyes were wide open, her mouth still moving in silent screams, and her body ridged. "Are you all right?" She shook her head as a yes but as soon as she did she launched forward into his arms. Her body shook with sobs as he held her. Tristan chest soon was wet from tears. Vanora came in but saw Tristan comforting her. She made motion that she would be outside of the room. Tristan nodded to her. He spook in his language to soothe. Soon her sobs subside.

"What was the nightmare about?" he asked. Giselle was shocked to see Tristan holding her. "It was either me or Lancelot. Did you want Lancelot in your room holding you?"

"Non. Merci for coming." She said her voice slightly shaking.

"Your welcome. What was the dream about?" he asked holding her against his chest.

"My mother and father." Giselle said seeking comfort in his solid chest.

"How did they die?"

"My mother was entertaining young children when they came to her and told she was under arrest." Giselle shuddered remembering the what happen next. "She condemned for witchcraft and magic and was to be burned at stack. My father and I was their. Her screams went straight to my father heart and he threw himself in the fire. They burned together in each other arms." She bowed her head in her parents memory.

"Burned?" she shook her head. "And you saw?"

"Oui. It was a living nightmare." Giselle whispered tears quietly running down her face.

"I am very sorry." Tristan said sincerely.

"Merci." Giselle answered touch by his sincerely.

"Vanora is outside waiting for you. Do you want her to come in?" he asked.

"Non. Tell her I am fine and I will talk to her tomorrow. Merci for all your help." Giselle said getting out of his arms. Tristan felt odd without her warmth.

"God night milady." He said about to leave.

"I am no lady. Call me Giselle." She said.

"As you wish Giselle." He said and left. Vanora came up to Tristan and asked, "How is she?"

"She is calm and said that she is fine and she will see you tomorrow." Tristan told Vanora.

"Very well. I better get back to Bors or else." Vanora said giving the doorway one last glance before leaving.

"Go to bed everyone we have a mission tomorrow." Arthur told everyone. They all nodded and went off to bed.

**Morning **

"Are you all right?" Vanora asked holding her youngest. Giselle had Gilly on one hip and Four attached to her leg. They were showing off the knights who would be gone for about a week. Bors had said good-bye to all his children and Vanora already.

"Oui. Just a nightmare." Giselle said boasting Gilly higher on her hip.

"About your parents?" she asked concern.

"Oui. Lets not talk about it. Its just you and me for the next week or so. Oh we can not forget the children." Giselle said holding Gilly close for a hug. As the knights rode out all the children minus Six shout out, "Bye!" and ran after them. Gilly falling behind because of his short legs. Bors gave once last wave thinking the same thing he thought every time he rode out since One, _I hope I live. _

"I have to clean the knights room in two days but until then I am free." Giselle said as snow started to fall.

"Children Do you want to play with Gizy For the next day?" Vanora asked her children.

"YEA!" they yelled tackling her.

"What do you want to do?" Giselle asked looking up from her spot on the ground.

"Play in the snow." They yelled.

"Go dress warm." Giselle said to the children who ran to their hut.

**5 days later**

Giselle was in the last room to clean, Tristan. "Cochons. Ils habitent en la saleté. Pouvoir ils ne nettoient pas après se.(3)" Giselle mumbled to herself as she picked up dirty clothes and putting them in a basket. She then started to wash the floor still mumbling. She heard the children running down the hallway laughing, giggling, and yelling. She smiled to herself as she heard this noise but soon it grew to quiet to she sang to herself.

_Day by day_

_Night by night_

_I hear the echo of my past_

_haunting me_

_Every move I take_

_I feel the past coming back to me_

_I see people moving on_

Tristan entered his room to find Giselle singing. The knights finished the mission early and came home. She had a wonderful voice. He stood their listening to her voice.

_As the days moves on_

_As the nights moves on_

_But I stay in the past _

_because I can't let go_

_I let the past haunt me_

_because I can't get over _

_the facts of my life_

_Day by Day _

_Night by night_

"That was good." Tristan said as her voice faded.

"Oh!" Giselle said bowing her head. "I am sorry. I was supposed to finish before you came back."

"Its fine." Tristan said looking at her longingly.

"I leave and clean your room when your not here." Giselle said with her head down.

"No that's okay. I should keep up with my room anyway." Tristan said looking at her beautiful face.

"Bon au revoir(4)." Giselle said went to walk away when Tristan stopped her. "Que?(5)" Giselle asked when his hand stopped her.

"What does that mean?" he asked staring intently in her eyes.

"What." Giselle answered looking back into his hazel eyes. Tristan leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the cheek, then the forehead, other cheek, nose and finally her mouth. She leaned into the kiss. "I have to go." Giselle said breaking the kiss and leaving the room with a confused Tristan in the middle of it.

_**Okay, Listen to me I got 156 hits but how many reviews do I get? 4 or 5 for a chapter but I want more! So if you read this Review or else! I know some people don't review but tell me something like good job, update, or even ITS SUX! Just review!**_

(1)Bastards

(2)They are innocent

(3)Pigs. They live in filth. Can't they clean after themselves.

Good Bye

What


	8. Its her!

_**I'm so proud of all of u! 9 reviews! But more would be nice.**_

_**Evenstar-mor2004- I wrote that song! U likie? **_

_**REVIEW! **_

_**I own nothing.**_

**The next Day**

"Giselle!" Two and Three screamed. Everyone within 100 feet winced including Giselle and Amelia. The knights in the training also heard and looked up to see Two and Three running around the fort.

"Quick Amelia hide me." Giselle said looking around.

"Why?" Amelia asked confused.

"Because…" Giselle began but it was too late.

"GISELLE!" they screamed when they found her. Giselle looked around for help but Amelia was looking at the twins curious. Before Amelia knew it Giselle was on the ground with Two and Three on her.

"Traitre!(1)" Giselle yelled at Amelia but Amelia was to busy laughing at the group.

"Do you want…." Three began.

"To play? Please?" Two asked. Both of them had pouts on their face.

"I have to work. Miel désolés."(2) Giselle said trying to push them off.

"Doing what?" Three asked her face falling.

"I have to clean the hallway and do more laundry." Giselle said sighing at the word laundry.

"You're always doing laundry!" Two said about to cry.

"I know." Giselle said. " Could you let me up?"

"Fine." They said getting up.

"Go bug your father." Giselle said.

"OKAY!" They said running off to find their father, "FATHER!" Amelia and Giselle went to a window and saw Bors groan. They burst out laughing, of course attracted attention from the knights below. The knights looked up and saw the two maids laughing like crazy. Just then Two and Three launched themselves on their father. Amelia looked away when Dagonet looked at her and smiled. Giselle rolled her eyes and walked away from the window. Amelia followed.

"A little shy?" Giselle asked.

"A little." Amelia replied looking at the ground.

"Well I have to go get the water to wash. I shall be back to do laundry…soon." She said soon sighing. "I hate laundry."

"Tell me about it." Amelia said shuddering. Giselle left laughing to go to the well to get water. As she got their Vanora was also getting water.

"Hello my dear cousin." Giselle said waiting her turn.

"Hello Giselle did Two and three find you?" Vanora asked chuckling lightly thinking of her children.

"Yes. They did but I sent them off." Giselle told the redhead woman.

"How?" Vanora asked shocked that her children would actually leave her alone.

"I told them to go to their father." Giselle said with a slight laugh.

"That why he was groaning?" Vanora asked.

"Oui." Giselle said hauling up water from the well.

"HA! I never thought of that." Vanora said. "Goodbye my cousin."

"Bye!" Giselle said hauling another bucket up. She started to mumble in French about knights and children.

"Good afternoon milady." Lancelot kissing her hand.

"I am no lady." She said thinking, _I am just a gypsy._

"In my eyes your the most beautiful lady I ever seen." He said smoothly.

"Did you say that to Amelia too and all the other ladies?" Giselle asked grabbing the buckets and walking to the fort again.

"No because you are the most…"

"Beautiful woman I seen. Keep thinking that." Giselle said rolling her eyes and Started to mumble in French again. She walked to the supply room to grab some soap and rags. Lancelot followed her.

"But milady…."

"Sir Lancelot, I grew up in France. I know about seduction, love making, and everything else. I am not your whores you have who know nothing. Just leave me be." Giselle said walking off.

"Sorry Lancy looked like you been diss Twice!" Bors said slapping him on the back.

"I-I can't believe this!" he said in amazement. The other knights were laughing at Lancelot face when Arthur spoke up.

"My dear friend, even if she did fall and then you dumped her. You would have to face the wrath of Vanora. The wrath of her is scary right?" Arthur said.

"Yes." He said still shocked.

"Good. Now in celebration of Giselle turning down Lancelot. No more lessons today." Arthur said with a laugh. Amelia who was around the corner was trying to stop giggling but she couldn't so she ran through the knights to find Giselle still giggling.

"Who was that?" Galahad asked looking at the maid retreating form.

"Amelia the laundry maid." Lancelot growled.

"It-t-s-s her!" Gawain said in awe.

"Come Gawain we must meet her!" Galahad said walking that way with Gawain at his heels.

"Leave the poor thing alone!" Arthur said laughing at his friends. The knights left going to different places. Dagonet and Tritsan were going to their room to find Amelia leaning down next to Giselle telling her something. Giselle was on her hands and knees cleaning the stone floor and was laughing so hard she was crying.

"You should tell Vanora and then he really have to face her wrath." Giselle said wiping tears away from her face.

"I do not know her very well." Amelia said shaking her head.

"Oh very well! I tell her. Don't you have laundry to do?" Giselle asked smirking.

"Urg! Don't remind me! I think I will go off and do anything else but the hoard laundry man can't do!" Amelia said.

"Really? Can I join you? We can search for my family! I think they went Spain." Giselle said.

"Spain? That would be wonderful but I really should go before ma'am finds me not working." Amelia said about to dash off but ran into Dagonet.

"Sorry Sir knight." Amelia mumbled.

"It is all right milady." He said kindly but took a good look at her, "You are Amelia! All the knights minus Lancelot admire you. It took great guts to turn him down." Amelia was blushing by now and was looking at the ground. Giselle was still on the ground and was still smirking.

"Stop smirking Giselle!" Amelia told her glaring.

"Moi? Smirking?" Giselle said looking shocked.

"Yes you." she said before leaving. Dagonet sighed and went into his room when Tristan just stood their watching Giselle.

_**CLIFFHANGER! Review and you may find out what happens!**_


	9. 3 years later

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Vintersorg- I would love to be in your C2 community! That would be my first one! YAY!**

**Okay I use a translation site so the French won't be perfect because I only took French one but hey I know nothing I flunk the final.**

**I own nothing so please don't sue my money is for college so please don't sue me! ON with the STORY!**

Tristan stood their staring at Giselle with blank face until Giselle asked, "Can I help you Sir Tristan?"

"Yes." He said not really answering her question.

"With what?" She asked resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"You intrigue me. I never really cared for woman here. They mostly are whores but when you came I thought you would be the same but your not. Your different you intelligent, you told Lancelot off, and your just different." Tristan said. Giselle stared at him like he was crazy.

"Merci?" Giselle really didn't know what to say. She just stared at him with wide eyes.

"I want to have a…." Tristan started was somewhat embarrassed so he couldn't continue. Giselle just kept on staring like he was crazy. Tristan tried to say it again but he couldn't. He kneeled before and grabbed her into his arms and kissed with passion she never encounter before. "I want this. I never felt this before." He said after breaking the kiss. Giselle out her hand over her mouth she was speechless for once in her life.

"Can you say something?" he asked looking deeply into her eyes.

"Hou là ! Aucun homme jamais a été cet agréable à moi.(1)" Was all Giselle could say and in French so it confused Tristan.

"Translation, please." Tristan asked softly.

"NO man has ever been this nice to me." Giselle mumbled.

"I don't know why but I can and I will. If you give me a chance." Tristan told her lightly.

"I don't know…" Giselle said looking down because last time she trusted a man she almost got killed.

"Please." He said not begging just asking. "We can go slow."

"We can try." Giselle said still uncertain but his kissed made her more certain.

**3 years later 11 years into the 15 years.**

"Am I fat?" Giselle asked Tristan. Tristan and Giselle had been together for three years. They were friends and lovers. After that day in the hallway Tristan pursed Giselle until she was so in love with him their was no escape but Tristan also had fallen deeply in love too. The knights at first thought it wouldn't last but it did. Tristan also know all about what had happen in France and that Giselle is a Gypsy.

Giselle formed a bond with each one of them each different. With Tristan he was her lovers and her love of her life. With Gawain and Galahad they were bashing buddies, always laughing at joking around. With Dagonet and Bors they were her older brothers that take care of her. When they found something one time they threaten Tristan so bad that the usually blank face was somewhat scared. With Lancelot is was somewhat different he was angry at first for turning him down but soon they were best friends. They joked around a lot always laughing. With Arthur it was friendship about different cultured they were always comparing the other countries to Britain. They both loved the other countries. Giselle was helping him speak French and Spanish. She knew Spanish from her brief time in Spain. Vanora and Giselle were still as close as ever and the little ones kept on coming. Bors think they have 8 children. They had twins again last year. Boys this time. The children could speak fluently in French. Mostly to their father to annoy him. You often heard, "What the hell are you saying?"

Giselle never found out what happened to her two sisters but she still has hope. Amelia was also Giselle close friend. Dagonet pursed her until she finally gave up and she loved him even more. Amelia loved him before him knew her but she didn't want to be used but he didn't give up. They are trying to have children right know but so far none. He did remember that day when they first meet. He tried to find her but he forgot to ask her name and well that's a whole another story so lets go on. Giselle was still the knights maid. She refused to give it up. She will take a short break after giving birth but not a day sooner.

"Tristan are you listening to me?" Giselle asked him annoyed.

"Your not fat." Tristan said coming up behind her and putting his hand on her swollen stomach. Giselle was seven months pregnant with their first child. "Your pregnant."

"Are you sure?" Giselle still thinking she fat. She was peering into the mirror with a look of disgust on her face.

"Positive, my love." Tristan said kissing her neck.

"Fine." Giselle said huffing a little. Today was Arthur birthday and so they were having a small celebration in the round table room. Vanora, Amelia, and Giselle were invited with all the little bastards, as Bors would say. Also so one important has been invited from Rome.

"Lets go, my love." Tristan said guiding her away from the mirror and out the door. Giselle was a bit slow but they did finally get their.

"About time!" yelled Galahad making fun of Giselle slow state because if wasn't pregnant she could beat up anyone and run faster the anyone they ever seen.

"Fermer en haut !(2)" Giselle yelled at him. Tristan guided Giselle to her seat next to Amelia. "Amelia!" she said giving her friend a hug.

"What did she say?" Galahad asked Two.

"She said SHUT UP!" she yelled the last part at him. Two and Three were 8 now. Seven was only two so he was on his father lap. Eight and Nine were sleeping on a cot in the corner they were only one year old. One is 9, Four is 7, Gilly is 5, and Six is 4.

"Giselle pregnancy agrees with." Amelia said looking at her friend.

"Non, I am fat." Giselle said looking at her stomach.

"No your not." Amelia said comforting her friend.

"That's what he says." Giselle pointing a finger at Tristan who was bouncing Six on his lap. "But I think I'm fat."

"You are not fat!" Tristan told her frustrated "You have a baby in your Stomach For Gods and Goddess stack."

"Fine." She said leaning back in her chair. She then saw Gawain she waved him over because their was no way she was getting up.

"Hello Giselle Amelia Both of you look lovely as usual." Gawain said leaning between their chairs.

"I am.." Giselle began but was cut off.

"Your not fat Giselle." Amelia said glaring at her friend.

"Your not fat Giselle! Your the most beautiful woman I ever seen." He said using Lancelot line.

"Mine line, Gawain! Not yours!" Lancelot said trotting over.

"Do any of you know the important person coming over?" Giselle asked rolling her eyes at her friends.

"NO but I heard he has a daughter coming with him." Lancelot said.

"Another line to put on your wall." Amelia told him with a laugh. Everyone around them laughed but Lancelot.

" I let you know not ever woman I sleep with goes on the wall." Lancelot said rolling his eyes. Everyone raised their eyebrow. "Those that are married don't go on."

"Sorry Lancelot." Amelia said patting his hand.

"Thank-you." Lancelot said.

"Let's hope she married." Dagonet said taking his lover hand. Everyone was laughing as the Arthur enter the room.

**Sorry I would continue but my mom is throwing a party and I been taken away from my writing too much and I wanted to post this so I write more next time! Enjoy!**

(1)Wow! No man has ever been this nice to me.

(2) Shut up!


	10. The guests

**I hope to clear this up- When Lancelot talks about putting it up on the wall it mean he putting a line on the wall to tell him how many women he had sleep with before he leaves. But he does not put married woman up their. Hopes that helps.**

**Thanks for reviewing but I barley got any!**

**I own nothing! AHHHHHHH! Lawyers RUN FOR IT! -hides under table- Enjoy the story awhile I hide!**

"Hello!" Arthur boomed as a greeting.

"Happy Birthday old man!" Giselle said trying to get to give a hug to Arthur.

"Old? And how old are you?" Arthur asked coming over to her and giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Only twenty-five!" Giselle said smiling at her friend. Arthur laughed and greeted everyone else. He went to his seat but didn't sit down. "As you heard we have guest! From Rome!" Lancelot eagerly sat up straighter. Arthur gave him a sharp glance. "Captain Eric and his wife Ana." The couple entered and sat next to Arthur. "Too bad she married and too old for Lancey!" Giselle whispered to Amelia. Amelia put her hand over her mouth to stop giggling. You could see Lancelot slump into his chair. The knights were snickering at him. Lancelot were throwing glares at them. "And his daughters Emily and Tanya. Tanya is engaged to a roman General." Lancelot looked like his birthday came early this year as two young women comes in.

"Twins." Giselle whispered to Tristan. Six tried to crawl into Giselle lap but her stomach was to large so he just stayed in Tristan lap. Tristan gave her smile telling her that he knows what she was thinking. They sat next to their mother.

"Captain, Miladies these our my knights and loved ones." Arthur said waving an arm around the table. "Lancelot, Dagonet, Amelia…"Arthur was about to go on to Giselle when Tanya interrupted him.

"How long have you been married?" She asked rudely.

"We our not married." Amelia said polity even though she was about to break Dagonet hand.

"OH." She said sticking her nose up in the air.

"This is Giselle and Tristan. They are expecting their first child in two months." Arthur said smiling warmly at Giselle.

"Are you married?" Captain Eric asked. Before Tristan could answer Giselle spoke up.

"We may not be married by your God but we are married with our hearts instead. Our love is our marriage." Giselle said glaring at them her accent showing up.

"You are not from Britain?" Asked Emily looked intrigued.

"NO I am not. I am from France." Giselle said smiling at the girl.

"Really? How Fun! Why did…" She began but her father cut her off.

"Questions later, dear." He told his eager daughter.

"Very well Next is Galahad , Gawain. Then the children are Bors and Vanora. If you wish to know their name just ask what number they are." Arthur said everyone but the roman family getting the joke. "Thank-you for celebrating my twenty-six Birthday! The food should be served in about hour. So enjoy mingle." Arthur said pulling Lancelot aside. Arthur was talking fiercely to Lancelot.

"Tristan, Mon amour(1). Help me up." Giselle said trying to get up.

"Got play, Six." Tristan said shooing Six off his lap. Six ran off to play with his brothers and sisters. Tristan helped his lover off her chair.

"Giselle do you see Arthur and Lancelot! It quite funny watch." Galahad said with Gawain at his side. Arthur was warning Lancelot and was shaking his finger at him. The small group of friends burst out laughing. Lancelot and Arthur glanced at them. Arthur smiled and went to scold Lancelot some more while Lancelot glared at them.

"Tristan lets go! I want to meet Emily." Giselle said pulling him along. Arthur was finally finishing his speech to Lancelot. Dagonet went to speak with him while Amelia played with the children. Lancelot went moodily to the captain and his wife.

"You are Emily, right?" Giselle asked the young woman. Emily was about 5'4, her eyes were sea green, and her had a mop of red hair that fell onto her shoulders in curls.

"Yes. You are Giselle and Tristan." She said smiling. "I loved your reply to my father question. It was wonderful."

"Yes. Giselle has a way with words." Tristan said dully.

"Go on Tristan. I know you do not want to be here." Giselle said shooing him away. He kissed her cheek and left.

"I always wanted to go to France when did you leave?" Emily asked.

"About 4 years ago. It took me just a year to get here." Giselle said putting her hand on the small of her back.

"Why did you leave." She asked.

"Bad times. Bad times. I do not wish to speak of it." Giselle said frowning. "What is Rome like?"

"It okay but not as interesting as here. When we go back to Rome is shall be so boring. Wedding plans and such. Boring balls with man trying to look down your dress. Men sneaking around wives." Emily said sighing.

"how old are you?" Giselle asked.

"twenty-four."

"And never married?" She asked.

"Widow. I did not love him. We had love making once and that was not love. After the wedding night he snuck around with other women. I hated him. When he died in battle it was no lost to me." Emily said.

"Widow you say. Oh I have a great idea!" Giselle said whispering the plan to her. Emily eyes quickly widen at the plan. Then they went to Tristan and then Arthur. Who both nodded in agreement.

"Watch were your going, you little bastards!" Tanya hissed at Six and Seven when they ran into her when playing a game. Tanya looked lie her sister but something about her that made her seem colder and not as bright.

"Watch your vile tongue around my children." Vanora hissed at the woman after she saw how she treated her children. Tanya glared at her before walking off. Vanora lowered herself to the ground to hug her children.

"Mere, she mean." Six said sniffing.

"I know just stay away from her." Vanora told her child hugging them closer.

"Quiet please! Dagonet and Amelia have a announcement" Bors yelled at everyone. Ana cringed at the boom of his voice.

"We're having a baby!" She said glowing with happiness.

"YEA Aunt Amelia!" the children yelled gathering around her excited about another child to play with. Everyone went to congregate them. While Giselle knew already went over to the Captain and his wife.

"Bonjour! I know this a lot to asked but I was wandering if I could have Emily as a helper. Since this is my first child. I will need help recovering and I would need someone to be with awhile Tristan away on missions. Vanora as a inn and 9 children to look over and Amelia is busy all day doing her job. Emily would be perfect." Giselle said telling them the plan. "We have become fast friends."

"Mother and Father, please it would help me be distracted from my late husband death." Emily said helping Giselle out.

"I don't know…." Ana said thinking about all the knights here.

"I would make sure she stayed away from the knights save Tristan and I would watch her. And if someone did approach for a relationship I would make sure of their true feelings."

"Come on dear. Tanya wedding shall sadden her greatly remembering hers." Captain said.

"Very well but if she get with child without a husband your head will be mine." Ana said to her.

"Great!" Giselle said smiling.

_**Review!**_


	11. PLans

**4 reviews! I am disappointed in the lot of you. Next can we go for 10? Please? **

**I own nothing…………….. Crap lawyers…..enjo…..AHHHHHHHHHH **

"Lancelot!" Giselle called for her best friend.

"Gizy." He said kissing her cheek. They were still at the party and dinner had just finished. "The party was nice wasn't it?"

"Oui! I have great News!" Giselle said smiling. "Come lets sit, my legs can't support the 50 pound baby growing instead me."

"My dear, its not more then 6 or 7 pounds." Lancelot said guiding her to a chair anyway. "Your news?"

"Yes! Emily the shyer of the two girls is going to stay in Britain." Giselle said looking for Lancelot reaction.

"Really?" he said looking over to her. She was talking to Amelia at the moment.

"But Lancelot if she ends up pregnant and not married. My head will be on a gold platter. SO if she ends up pregnant with your child she will marry you if I have to do a force wedding. You got that!" Giselle said leaning in with a evil glint her eye. "I know how to weld a sword at good as any of you. Don't make me show you."

"Why are you threatening me? What about Gawain or or or…"

"They will all get threats. I just decided to begin with you. Will you get Gawain, my friend." Giselle said patting his hand.

"Your are a very mean lady Gizy." Lancelot told her getting up.

"I know. If you think I mean now you should ask Tristan what I do to him when I'm mad." Giselle said smirking at him. Giselle repeated this speech to each single knight, even Arthur. Most of them were surprised that Giselle could weld a sword.

"Giselle!" Tanya yelled as she finished talking to Galahad who made a quick escaped.

"Tanya what can I do for you?" Giselle asked with a fake smile.

"Who the man over their with the curly hair?" She asked pointing to Lancelot. Lancelot saw this and smiled at her but when he saw Giselle threaten glare he turned around.

"Lancelot. My best friend." Giselle said and then asked, "Why?"

"I would like to have a little fun before I go back to Rome." She said looking Lancelot up and down.

"But you are Christian!" Giselle said pretending to be shock but she wasn't.

"I know but I need some fun." She said.

"Stay away from Lancelot he gets enough trouble without some slut throwing herself onto him." Giselle hissed at her.

"You have no choice in what he does." She hissed back.

"I do. NO roman Bitch will ruin him. He has enough bitches here." Giselle told, "if I see you near him without your sister or your parents I will hurt you and you will have no proof."

"Try me." She said walking to him.

"Never mess with a gypsy." Giselle whispered to herself when Tristan came up behind her.

"Why?" Tristan asked.

"Tristan!" She said surprised.

"What happening?" he asked looking around, "Should I kill anyone, my love."

"No I will take care of that roman bitch." Giselle spoke her voice low.

"Not Emily I hope." Tristan said with a raised eyebrow.

"Non! Of course not. Her twin. I need Vanora help. Help me up." Giselle said holding her arms out.

"Of course, my love." He said helping her up. She started to walk away when Tristan stopped her. "Do I get something?" He asked. Giselle rolled her eyes and kissed him on the lips.

"Vanora! My dear cousin come here!" Giselle said walking over to her cousin. Giselle started to whisper to her cousin.

"But Giselle we haven't done that since Galahad." Vanora said her hand covering her mouth.

"My point. We are getting rusty." Giselle said looking at the woman hanging all over Lancelot in front of her parents.

"Okay. Same plan as last time." Vanora asked.

"Yes go get the wine." Giselle said with a wicked smile.

"My love, what are you up to?" Tristan asked putting his arm around her. "Because last time you had that face, Galahad refused to open to his mouth for a month. Gawain and Bors had to pry his mouth open."

"Why do you think I had anything to do with it?" Giselle asked innocently.

"I just know." Tristan said smiling the smile she only receives.

"Here I got it." Vanora said stopping when she saw Tristan.

"Go ahead." Tristan said walking away.

"I do love him." Giselle said looking at her lover.

"Are we going to do this or what?" Vanora asked taking Giselle out of her trance.

"Yes of course. Tanya!" Giselle called out to the young woman.

"Giselle." She said her smile slightly dropping.

"Lancelot leave. I want to talk to her alone." Giselle said shooing him away. Lancelot bowed at the two and left to talk to Arthur.

"I am here to beg for mercy at how I treated you." Giselle said with fake sincerity.

"Oh you are forgiven." Tanya said looking for Lancelot.

"With my people we give wine as a gift offering. Here drink." Giselle said shoving the wine in her hand. "I would drink some to but I am pregnant." Tanya smiled at her and took a long drink.

"That was very nice of you." Tanya said smiling.

"I am tired. I should go to bed. It was nice to meet you. I hope I see you tomorrow." Giselle said leaving the young woman. "Arthur!"

"Giselle." Arthur said bowing. Lancelot left to get some wine.

"Don't bow, mon amie(1). I just came to tell you I am going to bed. Thank-you for having me."

"Of course. Thank-you for coming." Arthur said kissing her cheek.

"Good-bye." Giselle said looking for Lancelot. "Lancy. Stay away from Tanya tonight."

"Why?" he asked looking at Tanya.

"You can go to her tomorrow but leave her alone tonight." Giselle told him.

"Very well." Lancelot said sighing.

"Good-night." Giselle said patting his shoulder.

"Good-night." Lancelot said smiling at his dear friend. She walked over to Tristan and told him of her retiring. He nodded and said he would come too.

"Good-night." Giselle told the group. Many replied with night, don't have too much fun, nods, and bows. As Tristan and Giselle made for their room Giselle leaned against her lover.

"Tired?" Tristan asked taking her weight.

"Oui." Giselle answered walking with her eyes closed. Tristan leaned down and picked her up. "Tristan! I am to heavy for you to carry me!" She said opening her eyes.

"No your not." Tristan said kissing her. Giselle snuggled into Tristan warms arms.

"I love you." Giselle said.

"And I love you." He replied kicking their door open. He kicked the door closed as they entered the room, then dropped Giselle on the bed making her bounce up and down. She giggled and grabbed Tristan shirt collar and kissed him deeply. His knees landed on the bed next to her. "Love you are too heavy with child to do this." Tristan said panting for air.

"But Tristan…." Giselle said pouting.

"You are too heavy with child." Tristan said lying down next to her.

"Fine." Giselle said caving in.

"Sing please." He asked.

"What song?"

"Any."

_I look at you_

_In a distance_

_With hopeful eyes_

_That you'll notice me_

_But it won't happen _

_I'm invisible to you _

_All you do is give me_

_A small glance_

_When I enter the room_

_Your smile makes me melt_

_Even if its not to me_

_Your laugh makes me smile_

_I see you around_

_The school _

_I smile to myself_

_Hoping you would notice me_

_But you don't_

_You keep talking to your friends_

_Or the teachers_

_I wish you would look me_

_How I look at you_.

Giselle and Tristan drifted off to sleep to Giselle voice. They slept all night long and most of the morning to be woken up by a scream of horror.

**REVIEW! who should Emily be with?**

**(1) my friend**


	12. AFtermath

**THE Voice within- Tanya just wants Lancelot and if that means making a truce with his best friend it fine with her.**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**I own nothing!**

"Tristan! What is it?" Giselle asked pretending to be scared.

"Giselle, What did you do?" Tristan asked as he put on his breeches, a loose tunic, and his boots. Also he grabbed a dagger and his sword. Giselle also grabbed a dagger but kept it hidden.

"RIEN!(1)" Giselle said shocked putting on her work dress faster then normal and following Tristan to the scream. The quickly made their way to the sound and found all the knights but Bors their. Giselle peeked around Tristan to find Tanya crying her eyes out. Her mouth firmly closed. Her father and mother were standing next to her with wide eyes trying to figure out what was wrong. Emily was behind Tanya with her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh.

"What is going on?" Lancelot asked he was only in his breeches.

"I do not know." Arthur said confused looking at the crying girl. Giselle stood in the back with a smirk on her face thinking, Never mess with a gypsy.

"I was getting dress when Tanya woke. She went to the looking glass and let out a scream." Emily said from her place behind her sister.

"Do you know why she screamed?" Arthur asked. He was fully dress unlike most of the knights.

"Her mouth was green and yellow along with her teeth." Emily said trying not to giggle. Galahad head shot up and turned to Giselle who stopped smirking and was faking horror. Most of the knights turned to Galahad remembering when that happened to him. No one did find out who did it.

"Why are you Staring at him?" Captain demanded.

"Because about 2 years ago he woke up with the same thing to him." Arthur said looking at Giselle who was walking to Tanya.

"Are you all right?" Giselle asked trying comfort her. Tanya head shot up just like Galahad. She pointed to Giselle with her finger not opening her mouth. "What?" Giselle asked shocked and fell over because she couldn't balance on her feet. "oof!" She landed hard on her bottom. Gawain who was the closest to her helped her up. "If you'll excuse me, I have things to do." Giselle said waddling away. Tristan threw them a pity look and followed his lover.

"Excuse us also. We have training. Men be their in a half hour. Someone tell Tristan and Bors." Arthur said walking to the training room. The knights made their bows and went off. Tanya stayed on the ground still crying with her parents comforting her.

Tristan and Giselle's room

"You didn't?" Tristan asked getting properly dressed.

"Did what?" Giselle asked tying her dress together.

"You know." Tristan said putting a dagger in his belt and boot. Giselle swept her hair on top of her head. This summer was quite warm.

KNOCK KNOCK

Tristan opened the door to see Galahad their, "Training room. Half hour." He said before stalking off.

"Since I have no chores in the knights hallway today, I'm going to help Vanora and watch the little ones." Giselle said kissing him on the cheek and walking off. Tristan shook his head and went off in the other direction to the Training room with his weapons. Galahad was just leaving his room when Tristan walked by.

"I know Giselle did it." Galahad said walking with his brother, not by blood but love.

"I know. Are you going to do anything?" Tristan asked his brother.

"No! I don't want my teeth pink and purple again." Galahad said. He got different colors then Tanya did.

"Good. I did not want to hurt you." Tristan said slapping him on the back.

"That was my other reason." Galahad said with a laugh.

The tavern

"Vanora!" Giselle called out to her cousin. Instead of getting welcome by her cousin she got welcome by 7 children.

"Bonjour mes ches petits amis !(2)" Giselle said smiling down at them. She got many replies until Vanora shooed them away wanting to talk to her cousin.

"Did it work?" Vanora asked in a whisper.

"I woke up to a scream." Giselle replied with a smirk.

"Brilliant!" Vanora replied.

"I am taking the children to the field to play until nap time." Giselle said.

"Take the,. Be gone already." She said pushing her out the door. "Children! Your going to the field! Remember No jumping onto Gizy!" 8 and 9 was going to stay with their mother. Giselle picked up 7 and out him on her hip. The rest of the children ran ahead of her in laughter and giggles. She walked slowly behind them. They played until Two and Three came up to their cousin and asked, "Sing us a song!"

"What song?" Giselle asked from her place in the ground.

"Any!" Four said.

_Black as the night_

_Eyes black as the night_

_Always staring_

_Never caring_

_Anger filled them_

_Hatred flaring_

_Eyes black as the night_

_Now hateful & angry_

_What did I do to those eyes?_

_That were brown_

_Now_

_Black as the night_

"Giselle?" Gilly asked after the song.

"Oui?" Giselle asked her face upward toward the sun.

"I don't feel good." Was all he said before hurling all over the ground. The children ran away in horror.

"Oh non." Giselle said picking up Gilly who was just holding his stomach now. "One! Pick up Seven. Two and Three do the list." Before leaving Giselle and the three oldest made sure everyone was thier.

"Everyone here!" Two said holding Six hand.

"Lets go than." Giselle said still holding Gilly.

"I want my mommy!" He cried.The group made their way back. Three ran ahead to find thier mother. Tanya walked up to them when they reached the fort.

"You did this." she said making sure teeth weren't shown and failing. The children were giggling but Gilly who just moaned.

"I'm sorry but I have..." Giselle began but was cut off.

"I hate you! You ruined my..." She was cut off my Gilly throwing up on her.

"EEEK!" She screamed.The knights came running. Three was still getting Vanora.

"What happened?" Tristan asked looking around with his weapons up.

"Gilly sick." Giselle said thrusting the still puking Gilly to Bors. Tanya went running to her room when Vanora went past her looking for her sick child.

"Gilly!" She siad huddling around Bors who was holding the child to his chest rocking him back and forth trying to clam him down."BorsI'll take Gilly, you watch the others. I'm sure Giselle would like to take a bath." Vanora said looking at Giselle who was covered in puke.Giselle nodded started to walk to her room when Arthur spoke.

"I think I lost two of my knights becuase Dag will help Bors, Right?" Arthur said looking at the healer knight. Dag nodded and helped Bors herd his children up who were upset becuase Gilly was sick and that 8 and 9 were with Three.

"Come we need to get 8 and 9. Sorry Arthur." Bors said picking up 7 and 6. Dag held Four and Two hand. One walked between his father and Dag.

"It is all right. Today training is over." Arthur said walking to put his things away.

"Come, my love. You need a bath." Tristan said walking with his lover who looked horrible.

"Thank-you, love." Giselle said leaning against him.

"What are we going to do?" Gawain asked.

"Tavern?" Lancelot asked with a smile.

"Hell yes!" Galahad said also with a smile.

**REview! I'm sorry for being short my computer is giving me shit right now! i hope you enjoed**

(1) nothing

(2) Hello my little Friends


	13. Estelle

**4 REVIEWS! You People are getting LAZI! I mean you hate it now? WAHHHHHHHHHH! **

**But today I will do a special thanks to who reviewed because today is my birthday! July 9!**

**Vintersong-Thanks! I know men ego…pity they don't have a brain too.**

**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY- I know wasn't that great! -sigh- HERE your update sorry it took so long.**

**Evenstar-mor2004-Gilly sick…perfect timing isn't it? **

**Orlando's Hot Chick- I loved that part! Are you Orlando Bloom hot chick? Cuz he my future hubby!**

**Sorry it took So long! My boss is out of town and I been working so much! But here the update!**

**I own nothing. **

"Giselle, what am I going to do with you?" Tristan asked on their way to the bedroom.

"Kiss me?" Giselle answered with a hopeful glance.

"Not with the way your dressed." Tristan said looking at her dress with puke all over it.

"You Don't love me?" Giselle asked mocking him. Tristan asked a passing maid to get a bath ready in their room and barley spared Giselle a glanced. "You don't!" Giselle said pretending to faint making Tristan catch her.

"Would you not pretend to faint awhile 7 months along?" He asked pushing her up to her feet.

"Why am I too fat? I knew it! I'm fat!" Giselle wailed out as she walked into their room and dropping to the bed on her side. She started to cry about begin fat. Tristan stood in the doorway with a horror stricken look on his face that is usually blank. The bath tub came in and servants started to bring water giggling as they left the room at Tristan face.

"Giselle?" Tristan said cautiously walking toward her as the last servant closed the door. Giselle just sobbed into a pillow. "My love I wasn't talking about you being fat. I was worried about the child."

"You were?" Giselle asked looking up from the pillow.

"Yes. I don't want you falling on him."

"It could a her." Giselle said sitting up sniffing.

"It could be. Will you take the bath before it gets cold." Tristan said helping her up and taking her clothes off. Giselle climbed into the tub with sign. Tristan helped her wash. Soon he became painfully hard and loosen his breeches.

"We could always…." Giselle said looking down at his breeches.

"No!" Tristan said glaring at her.

"Fine! Its your pain." Giselle huffed getting out of the tub in a towel. She got dressed in a worn outfit to change the sheets.

**The Gates**

"Who are you and what is your business?" the Guard yelled down to the cloak figure.

"I'm here on business!" the figure yelled up.

"Who are you?" he asked annoyed he was having a nice snooze before the figure showed up.

"Estelle!" The figure yelled telling her gender.

"A woman!" he screeched.

"Would you let me in!" She yelled at the guard who was scratching his ass with confusion.

"Are you a…." he started but was cut off.

"Would you let me in before I shoot you with my bow!" She screamed getting her bow out.

"Open the gates!" he yelled quickly looking at the bow with fear.

"Romans." Estelle mummer to herself. She rode into the fort. A man came up to her.

"May I be of service?" he asked bowing his head slightly.

"Oui. I am looking for my sister…Giselle and my cousin Vanora." Estelle said dropping her hood to show a young beautiful woman with black glossy hair, sea-green eyes, and a skin the color of cinnamon.

"Your sister of Giselle?" He asked with his eyes lighting up.

"Oui. So she is here?" Estelle asked.

"Yes! Yes! You! Go get Giselle. NOW!" the man ordered the young boy. The young boy scrambled off. "I'm Jols. It a pleasure to meet you. Giselle is here. Also Vanora but one of her children is ill."

"Vanora has children?" Estelle asked.

"Yes many." Jols answered looking around.

"How many?" She asked curios about her cousin.

"Seven no no nine she just had twins again." Jols said absently.

"Oh my…." She started but then saw her sister waddling to Jols with a man with tattoos behind her go to the tavern.

"Jols what do you want?" Her sister asked glaring at the man.

"I would like to announce your sister, Estelle." He said with a goofy grin pointing at Estelle.

"Estelle?" Giselle said turning toward her sister. "ESTELLE!" Giselle screamed on top of lungs. Estelle ran to her sister and they clinged each other for dear life. They started to whisper to each other in French. Vanora came a minute later leaving Bors with all the children.

"Estelle?" Vanora asked touching her shoulder.

"Vanny!" Estelle said crushing her cousin in a hug.

"Gwenda?" Giselle asked fearing the worst.

"I don't know. We were separated about year ago." Estelle said looking down but looked up at her sister pregnant stomach. "And the stomach?"

"I am pregnant." Giselle said not getting her sister did understand.

"I know but who child?" She asked.

"Oh Tristan! He is my lover." Giselle said with a soft oh.

"Lover?" Estelle asked.

"Long story. I am just so glad you found me!" Giselle said crushing her in another hug resulting Estelle to lose her footing and fall backwards into someone arms. Giselle managed to stay on her feet. Estelle landed in the arms with a oof.

"Sorry Mousier!" Estelle said getting up and looking into her savior blue eyes.

"Another French person? We will be over run soon." He said jokingly.

"Shut up Gawain." Giselle said swatting his arm. "This is my sister Estelle!" Giselle said happily.

"My pleasure." He said with a smile that made Estelle heart melt.

**Its getting late! REVIEW OR ELSE! I mean it if I don't at least get 5 reviews I will stop! ** **I mean it. I don't want to stop b so you better review people! I'm watching you **


	14. Missing you

**HEY! Sorry it took so long but I was finishing up another a story so I have more time for my others. **

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**I own nothing.**

"Gawain leave my sister alone!" Giselle said hugging her sister. She shooed Gawain away and went into the round table room to talk to her sister in private with Vanora.

"How did you find us?" Vanora asked holding her cousin hand and Giselle the other.

"I remember the day you left you were talking to Giselle and you said if anything every happens come to Britain and I did. Also before Mere and Pere were….killed they told us to find you. I been searching for about 3 months." Estelle explained.

"Where have you been?" Giselle asked smiling at her sister.

"Gwenda and I we ran after we lost you and went to Spain but he was their." She said squeezing her sister hand.

"Who he?" Vanora asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My fiancée. It was a arranged marriage and I did not want to be wed to him. We went to other countries but then in a raid in Germany and I lost Gwenda in a crowd. The last thing I told her was that I love her and then I lost her in the crowd." Estelle looked up sadly. " I lost our baby sister." Then she burst into tears.

"You did not lose her on purpose did you?" Giselle asked.

"No." she sobbed.

"Then it is not your fault." Giselle said hugging her. "Vous devez épuisé bête me ! Venir peut vous dormir dans la vieille chambre à coucher.(1)" Giselle said in French when a knock was heard at the door.

"Giselle, its Emily." Emily said "Are you all right?"

"OUI! Come in!" Giselle said as Emily step into the room.

"Who is this? Also your lover asked me to look for you when he couldn't find you." Emily asked looking shy.

"My sister. Where have you been?" she asked curious.

"Oh! Sir Galahad was kind enough to show me around the fort." She said with a blush.

"Come sister! Bed for you!" Giselle told her sister, "Emily when are your parents leaving?"

"Morrow morning." Emily said still blushing.

"Good night!" Giselle said to Emily and Vanora and wen to walk her sister to her room. "have you seen Wen?"

"Non! He just vanished. Everyone is in a uproar! DO people know about your past?"

"Only Tristan and Bors. Bors is Vanora lover and Tristan my lover." Giselle said.

"How far along?"

"I have about two moons left." Giselle said. "The knights don't know that I can fight. I did threaten them but I don't think they believed me."

"Well its to bad for them." Estelle said yawing leaning against her sister.

"I have missed you my sister." Giselle said hugging her sister.

"I have missed you too." She said putting her hand over her stomach to feel the baby.

"GiSSSSSSelle!" Lancelot slurred walking up. "Who is this beautiful woman?" he asked kissing Estelle hand.

"Lancelot I tell you when your not so drunk. How about that?" Giselle said rolling her eyes getting her sister away from Lancelot.

"But she BEAUTIFUL!" he said before stumbling and hitting his head.

"Lancelot go to bed." Giselle said walking into the fort with her sister staring at the dark knight who was falling asleep against the wall. "That Lancelot he my best friend he kind of crazy."

"You don't say." Estelle said giggling.

"Anyway my room is right here. I share with Tristan. We just got it because it has a nursery attached to it. You can stay in this room." Giselle said opening the door to find Galahad passed out on the bed. "Okay! Well Emily is going to have the room tomorrow. So we need a bedroom for you."

"I can sleep in the stables."

"NON! We can see Arthur he will help." Giselle said walking to the exist of the fort. Estelle easily catching up with her sister. They walked through the fort to look for Arthur. When they couldn't find him Giselle asked Jols, "Jols were is Arthur?"

"In the round table room."

"Merci!" They walked to the room where they had been earlier. Estelle was tired, Hungary, and she was in foreign country…again! All she wanted was to sleep.

"Bonjour Arthur!" Giselle said to the older man.

"Bonjour Giselle. Who is with you?" he asked.

"My sister Estelle. I need a room for her." Giselle said smiling from happiness.

"Your sister! Wonderful! Is your other sister here too?" he asked getting up.

"No hopefully she will come soon." Giselle said. "This is Estelle, Estelle this is Arthur."

"Well I'm sure she will! Why don't just use your old room?" Arthur asked.

"Emily has it tomorrow! Remember? Galahad is passed out in the bed." Giselle said rolling her eyes. Arthur laughed but covered it when he saw Giselle glare.

"Of course of course. IS Amelia room still available?" he asked smiling.

"Oui! Come it is only a hallway away from mine! Good night Arthur!" Giselle said dragging her sister out of the room.

"Giselle you look tired." Estelle said studying her sister.

"I am. So tired." She said with a big yawn. Just then Tristan came up behind her.

"My love. You are tired and who is with you." he asked supporting her with his arms.

"Estelle my sister." Giselle said leaning up against. "Let me show her, her room then I come to bed." Giselle said yawning again.

"I walk with you." he said giving Estelle a small nod. When they reached the room Giselle gave her sister a kiss on the cheek and whispered something to her in French and her sister disappeared into her room.

"My love, come you are tired." Tristan whispered in her ear and lead her to their room.

**REVIEW!**

(1)You must exhausted silly me! Come you can sleep in old bedroom.


	15. Isabella

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**I own nothing but the people who aren't in the movie. NO SUEING! Hey I see those law suits get back or I get my whip out…….**

**2 months later**

"Deep breaths, Giselle!" Estelle said holding her hand as a contraction came.

"I"M GOING TO KILL TRISTAN!" Echoed through the fort. Tristan on the other side of the door was pacing nervously. The knights were going to remember this day for a long time because Tristan was actual showing that he was nervous.

"Tristan I'm sure she doesn't mean it." Arthur said trying to console his scout.

"OH I MEAN IT! I"M GOING KILL HIM BEFORE HE SEES HIS CHILD!" Giselle screamed. Everyone winces because it sound like she heard Arthur and Tristan picks up his pacing again. The heard another scream, then followed a quieter scream that turned into a pricing scream. It was a scream of a child. Tristan bounded toward the door when Emily opened it. She had a smile on her face and bundled in her arm. "Come in and meet your daughter." Tristan quickly entered taking the bundle and went to sit next to Giselle.

"Isn't she beautiful." Giselle said. She was covered in sweat and was exhausted.

"She looks like her mother." He said putting the child on her stomach. He kissed her forehead.

"But she has your eyes." Giselle said yawning.

"Get some sleep. I watch her." He said picking up the child letting Giselle fall into a deep sleep.

"Do you need anything else?" Estelle asked looking at the child over his shoulder.

"No. Just tell everyone that they can see my daughter tomorrow." He said his voice showing pride in it.

"Of course." Estelle said leaving with Vanora, Amelia, and Emily following. You heard groaning on the other side of the door but obedient shuffles of feet leaving. Tristan sat down next to Giselle. He laid his head on a pillow and fell asleep holding his new daughter.

"WAHHHHHH!" Tristan woke up to that. He slightly jumped but remembered the child in his arms. He looked down to see her crying her lungs out. Giselle woke up and took the child to feed her.

"We need to name her." Tristan said as the child launched onto Giselle breast eagerly.

"Isabella! After my mother?" Giselle asked smiling.

"Isabella." He said smiling at the baby. "I think it fits." The baby let go of her breast and let out a yawn and fell asleep.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Morning**

"But Estelle I wanna see the baby." Gawain whined.

"To bad they're sleeping." Estelle said standing in front of him.

"Estelle…" he whined.

"Would you shut up Gawain." Estelle said hitting him upside the head. "Your worst then Galahad at times."

"HEY!" Galahad said but was sush by Emily.

"But you still love me right?" Gawain said batting his eyelashes.

"Keep thinking that Gawain." Estelle said rolling her eyes.

"You do and you know what?" he said leaning down to her height.

"What?" she said impatiently. He swooped down for a kiss and held her as he kissed her. He whispered in her ear, "I think I love you too." Hoots and hollers came form the rest of the knights.

"You think? What can I do to change your mind to I know?" Estelle asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe a kiss?" he asked.

"But you just had one." Estelle said pretending to think.

"How about…." He was cut off by Estelle kissing him deeply. More hoots and hollers came from the knights.

"I know I love you." Gawain said stealing another kiss and whispered in her ear so that only she would hear, "Marry me?" Estelle looked at him but then launched her self on him for the most passionately kiss she ever had.

"What did he say?" Lancelot asked as he watch the two kiss.

"I think something along the lines off be marry me." Vanora said sighing but then stood up and hit Bors in back of the head.

"What was that for woman?" He asked angry.

"We have 9 Bastards and you still haven't married me! They know each other for 2 months and they are engaged and YOU want to know why I'm hitting you?" she asked huffing and then left. Bors quickly followed. Everyone was snickering at Vanora and Bors.

"Can we see them know?" Gawain asked after kissing Estelle.

"FINE!" She said walking away from Gawain to Giselle and Tristan room. Everyone quickly followed. When they got their Estelle was already holding the baby in her arms cooing over him. Giselle was in the bed having some breakfast. While Tristan hovered next to Estelle. Gawain pushed Tristan out of the way and started to coo over the baby too. Tristan scowled at Gawain back but sat next to Giselle.

"OH!" Estelle said giving the baby to Emily. She started to speak rapid French to her sister. Arthur and the children understood French but they were speaking so fast they couldn't catch it. Vanora understood what they were saying but was still bad at Bors so she wasn't saying anything. Giselle squealed in delight and hugged her sister. Vanora smiled and also started to speak French just to annoy Bros.

"Pourquoi parlez-vous le français ? Vous faites rarement (1)!" Giselle said Vanora with a raised eyebrow.

"Elle Bors fou, la Droite (2)?" Estelle said smirking at Bors. Bors growled at them and sat in a corner with eight and nine in his arms.

"Elle allant être épousée à Gawain après deux mois ! Bors et m'ai été ensemble pendant 11 ans et sommes-nous épousés(3) ?" Vanora said rolling her and glaring at Bors. Giselle and Estelle snickered at Bors.

"What is her name?" Amelia asked. She was only 4 months pregnant and barley showing. Emily was next to her cooing at the baby.

"Isabella. After my mother." Estelle smiled at her sister.

"She adorable! She looks like you Giselle." Emily said.

"But she has Tristan eyes." Giselle said smiling holding Tristan hand.

"Giselle?" Arthur asked with raised eyebrow as the child was handed to him.

"Hmm?"

"I know your French but I thought French had very pale skin. But you and Estelle have cinnamon color skin also does several of Vanora children. Also Isabella. Where do you get it from?" he asked. Giselle head came up and you saw that she was nervous. Estelle also became somewhat nervous and her eyes widen. Vanora had stop scolding Bors.

"Well my family isn't regular French citizens." Giselle began trying to word her sentences right. "Our people our outcast, if must call us that."

"We're Gypsies! Vanora is only half. Her skin is white like her father's but Giselle and I are full gypsy!" Estelle said getting mad and just said it. All the knights minus Bors and Tristan mouths dropped open. They never seen gypsy at the fort but heard stories about them. Also that gypsies in France were getting killed for no reason.

"Bors? Tristan? Did you know?" Lancelot asked them. Both of them nodded. Isabella started to scream on top of her lungs.

"She hungry! Please leave!" Giselle said no more like growled. Everyone quickly left expect Tristan.

**REVIEW!**

Why are you speaking French? You rarely do

She mad Bors, Right?

She going to be married to Gawain after two months! Bors and me been together for 11 years and are we married?


	16. Freedom

**Thanks for reviewing. **

**I own nothing**

"Tristan, he knows." Giselle whispered to her lover after everyone left.

"All will be fine." He whispered in her eye looking down at his daughter.

"What if he tells the emperor?" Giselle asked.

"He won't." Tristan said trying to soothe his lover. "Marry me?"

"Tristan?"

"Marry me! We could have a double wedding with Gawain and Estelle." He whispered.

"Do you mean it?" she asked her eyes filling up with tears.

"Yes."

"Of course I marry you." Giselle said hugging him with their daughter in the middle of them.

**Gawain's Room**

"Estelle why didn't you tell me?" Gawain asked his Fiancée.

"We got engaged this morning. I didn't have a chance to tell you. Plus my people are being killed left and right for no reason." Estelle told him anger filling her eyes. "We have to be cautious. Do you hate me?"

"no I love you." he said holding her close.

"I love you too." Estelle whispered to him.

**Arthur's Room**

_What am I going to do? _He thought to himself _We are suppose to send all gypsies to France to be punished. But three of my knights love gypsies. It shall be a secret. I will tell them to tell no one._ Arthur finished his pacing and went to tell the knights the trouble and plans.

"Jols!" Arthur said after finding the man. "Tell the knights to meet in the round table room."

"Yes Arthur." Jols said bowing his head slightly before leaving. Arthur walked to the room to see Dagonet their already with Amelia at his side. Amelia was showing now. Next came in Gawain and Estelle her eyes were anger and nervous. Soon Galahad and Emily holding hands came in. Bors was alone because Vanora had to take care of the kids. Lancelot came in frowning with his clothes rumpled. Tristan came in alone because Giselle was still recovering.

"Knights, ladies France asked me to report any gypsies that are hear…" Arthur began when Bors began to open his mouth Arthur held his hand up. "But we shall keep Estelle, Giselle, and Vanora secret. No one else must know." Everyone nodded in agreement. "We never found out, we never had the past two conversations. WE only know that they came from France." Everyone nodded again and left.

**The last days before freedom**

Seven riders appeared on the top of the hill. 4 on gray horses, 2 on black, and one on a horse that was both black and white. Seven men. All heavily armed and in heavy armor. In the distance they spotted their freedom. A carriage with a tangency of guards.They all smiled because thry felt freedom for the first time in years. And then, it was under attack, dozens of Britons in blue woad paint swarmed the carriage. The tallest man on the tallest horse raised his sword and charged into battle. The others followed falling into formation as they went. They charged into the Britons hacking and slashing. One leapt off their horse after a few minutes and fought with their arrows. Into this Britons neck, backwards to another's chest, around across that ones throat, onto the bow to kill the one by the carriage.

When they ran out of arrows, the Knight pulled out their long daggers and started killing with them. In a matter of minutes the battle was over, and the bishop was dead. The leader didn't seem to take this too hard. In fact he walked over to one of the Roman soldiers and addressed him.

"Arthur. Arthur Castus." The soldier spoke first. "Your father's image. I haven't seen you since childhood." The Knights exchanged confused looks.

"Bishop Germanius. Welcome to Britain." Arthur replied. "I see your military skills are still of use to you. Your device worked." He indicated at the carriage where the decoy body was being pulled out by roman soldiers.

"Ancient tricks for an ancient dog." The preoccupied Knight snorted at this and quickly covered it with a sharp whistle. "And these are the great Sarmatian Knights we have heard so much of in Rome!" Arthur nodded.

"Yes. This is Bors," a slightly heavy set knight with a black horse nodded slightly as he cleaned a short knife on his pants, "Gawain," a Knight wearing an amused smile waved slightly from atop his black and white horse, "Galahad," a young Knight, the youngest of all, shifted in his gray's saddle and nodded grimly, "Tristan," a tall, dark, man looked around from his constant watch for a moment and looked into the woods, "Dagonet," the tall, almost bald, gave him a small glance before sticking Bors arm, "Lancelot," he didn't even bother looking up.

"I thought the Woads control the north of Hadriens wall." He said , dismounting.

"They do, but they occasionally venture south. Rome's anticipate withdrawal from Britain has only increased their daring." Arthur replied.

His assistant's voice piped up from the background. "Woads?"

"British rebels who hate Rome." Gawain replied.

"Men who want their country back." Galahad spat vehemently.

"Who leads them?" The Bishop asked ignoring Galahad's pointed jab.

"He's called Merlin. A dark magician, some say." Lancelot answered from his fidgety horses back.

"Tristan. Ride ahead and make sure the road is clear."

Tristan nodded eager to go home to his wife and daughter. As they rode away he. heard the last of the conversation as the Bishop got into his carriage.

"Do not worry Bishop. We will protect you."

"I have no doubt of that. No doubt at all." The Bishop said

It was about 20 minutes later and they were approaching Hadriens Wall and discussing what they were going to do after they were discharged.

"I don't like him, that Roman." Galahad was venting, "If he's here to discharge us why doesn't he just give us our papers?"

"Is this your happy face?" Gawain asked earning shouts of laughter from Bors. "Galahad, do you still no know the Romans? They wont scratch their asses without holding a ceremony."

"Why don't you just kill him and then discharge yourself after?" Bors suggested.

"I don't kill for pleasure," he informed them and then noticed Tristan riding next to him, "unlike some."

Tristan smirked. "Well, you should try it sometime. You might get a taste for it." He smiled.

"It's a part of your. It's in your blood." Bors informed Galahad.

"No, no, no. No. As of tomorrow this was all just a bad memory." Galahad told them and rode forward a little.

"Oh." Bors said rather sarcastically.

"I've often thought about what going home would mean after all this. What will I do?" Gawain picked up the thread. "It's different for Galahad. I've been in this life longer than any other. So much for home. It's not so clear in my memory."

"Speak for yourself." Bors returned. "It's cold back there and everyone I know is dead and buried. Besides, I have, I think, a dozen children."

"Eleven." Gawain cut in and Bors to stare at Gawain nonplussed.

"You listen." He said, recovering. "When the Romans leave here, we'll have the run of all this place. I'll be governor in my own village and Dagonet will be my personal guard and royal ass-kisser. Wont you Dag?" The large and silent man chuckled.

"Whatever you say Bors." Everyone else chuckled lightly.

"First thing I will do when I get home is make a home for me and Estelle." Gawain said.

"What about you Lancelot? What will you do upon your return to Sarmatia?"

"Well since Estelle is a beautiful woman I expect to spend a lot of time at his house. Estelle will welcome the company." Gawain looked at the laughing Lancelot as if not sure how to respond to that.

"I see. And what will I be doing?" He asked.

"Wondering at your good fortune that all your children look like me." Lancelot replied setting everyone laughing as he rode off to join Arthur.

"Is that before or after I hit you with my ax?" Gawain called after him.

A sharp whistle split through the laughter like lightning. It was followed by a screech of a hawk as Scout, Tristan's hawk, landed on his arm.

"Where you been now eh? Where you been?" He asked her in an affectionate voice that he only used with his hawk, his wife, and his daughter.

**REVIEW!**


	17. A Note

Hey Everybody,

I would like to say school starts in 14.35 Hours. -sigh- So I won't be able to update much. I know I got lazy but still I did update at least once a month or so. Forgive me my loves. I shall update as much as I can

FlamezBlaze1

P.S. Don't miss me too much


	18. A new Order

**Thanks for reviewing! **

**I own nothing.**

As they galloped through the interior of Hadriens Wall the Knights and Roman officers drew the attention of the civilians that sought refuge from the Briton's inside the wall. Upon entering a courtyard where they normally received visitors, the Knights lined up against a row of columns on their horses and started to dismount. Jols walked up and greeted them.

"Welcome back Arthur." He greeted smiling as he grabbed Arthur's horse's reins.

"Jols." Arthur returned.

"Lancelot." Jols greeted the troubled knight. Lancelot merely smiled in return. The knights were looking for their loved ones. Tristan gave his horse to a stable boy and began looking around for his wife. Then he felt something crash into his legs. He looked down to see his little girl smiling up at him.

"UP!" she demanded.

"Hello Izzy! How my girl today?" Tristan asked kissing her. The kiss made Izzy giggle because of beard. The Bishop who was a few feet away looked displeased at the knights having a child. "Where mommy?" The child pointed to the training room. Tristan frowned, Giselle told him that she could fight but he never actually saw her fight. Gawain was looking, also, for his wife. Tristan waved him over and then the three went to the training room to find Estelle and Giselle fighting each other with swords.

"I knew Giselle could fight but Estelle?" Gawain said to Tristan. Soon the knights and the significant other were their. At last Giselle had pinned Estelle to the wall with a dagger, Tristan dagger they notice, to her throat. They clapped slowly and still in shock. Giselle dropped the dagger to her side and slowly turned around to see everyone their.

"Bonjour?" she said uncertain.

"You fight well." Arthur said.

"You need to live." Estelle said raising a eyebrow.

"I told you I could fight." Giselle bristle remembering threatening them over a year ago. Tristan went over to her and kissed her making their daughter make a face. Gawain also went to his wife and kissed her.

"We have a meeting in an hour." Arthur said somewhat said wishing he had someone to love.

**An Hour later **

"Let us not forget that we are the fortunate ones." The laughter at her late arrival died down as everyone stood and raised their goblets. "Let us raise our wine to those gallant and extraordinary men we have lost, but who will be remembered for all eternity."

"To freedom." Bors added. Everyone repeated Bors and drank. Then they sat, to talk and wait for the Bishop.

"His eminence Bishop Naius Germanius." He said looking around at the table in confusion. "A round table?" Tristan heard him hiss at Jols. "What sort of evil is this?". Jols had already explained about Arthur's theory that for men to be men they must first be equal.

"I was given to understand that there would be more of you." The Bishop said scornfully.

"There were." Arthur replied. "We have been fighting here for 15 years Bishop."

"Ah, of course." He then moved to the seat next to Arthur and took a golden goblet that his aid was handing him. "Arthur and his knights have served with courage to maintain the honor of Rome's empire on this last outpost of our glory." Tristan took a goblet, mentally rolling his eyes at the Bishops over laden speech. "Rome is most indebted to you noble knights. To your final days as servants to the empire." He drank. Lancelot was about to but corrected the Bishop.

"Day. Not days." Lancelot corrected. The Bishop simply smiled inanely and waved for them all to sit. Tristan was already seated.

"The pope's taken a personal interest in you. He inquires after each of you, and is curious to know if your knights have converted to the word of Our Savior or…?" The smarmy bishop continued.

"They retain the religion of their forefathers. I have never questioned that." Arthur told him.

"Of course, of course." The Bishop said, disappointed. "They are pagans. Hm?" Galahad looked uncomfortable at this. He had never liked disappointing people.

"For our part, the Church has deemed such beliefs innocence, but you, Arthur. Your path to God is through Pelagius? I saw his image in your room." He continued.

"He took my fathers place for me." Arthur said with a smile on his face. "His teachings on free will and equality have been a great influence. I look forward to our reunion in Rome." The Bishop seemed flustered at that last comment but recovered quickly.

"Ah. Rome awaits your arrival with great anticipation. You are a hero. In Rome you will live out your days in honor and wealth." He was gesticulating a lot until that point. Then his face turned sad. "Alas, we are all but players in and ever-changing world. Barbarians from every corner are almost at Rome's door. Because of this, Rome and the Holy Father have decided to remove ourselves from indefensible outposts such as Britain." At this incredulous stares were exchanged by the other knights. "What will become of Britain is not our concern anymore. I suppose the Saxons will claim it soon."

"Saxons?" Arthur cut in.

"Yes." The Bishop smiled lightly and then looked off into the distance, trying to look prophetic and failing miserably. "In the north a massive Saxon incursion has begun."

"The Saxons only claim what they kill." Lancelot said to the Bishop.

"And only kill everything." Gawain added.

"So you would just leave the land to the Woads." Galahad was sounding slightly hysterical. "And I risked my life for nothing."

"Gentlemen, your discharge papers with safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire." He started holding out the box but put it back down as everyone stood. "But first, I must have a word with your commander." He sat again. When no one moved he added, "In private."

"We have no secrets." Arthur informed him. The Bishop sent a sour look around the table and slammed the box shut.

"Come." Lancelot said. "Let's leave Roman Business to Romans." He lifted his goblet to the Bishop and left.

"Let it go Bors." Dagonet said to the other bald man. Bors nodded and followed the giant out.

At the Tavern Lancelot was playing a game with some of the Roman soldiers and loosing horribly.

"Best of three." He said to the officer who had just kicked his ass. Then he saw Vanora, and pulled her onto his lap.

"When are you going to leave Bors and come home with me?" Vanora sighed and slapped him.

"My lover is watching you."

A little further away Bors looked at his newest bastard wondering…

"You look nothing like him." He decided. "You're all Bors."

Giselle , laughing at Bors and Lancelot, walked to her husband, their daughter with Vanora bunch. Galahad and Gawain were having their usual drunken knife throwing contest. Giselle walked over and leaned on Tristan her eyes promising him her love.

Tristan stepped forward and threw his knife which ended up in the hilt of Galahads. Then Giselle tossed hers from her seat and got it in the hilt of Tristan's. Everyone looked over to Giselle who was looking innocent.

"How do you do that?" Gawain finished.

"Aimed for the middle." Tristan said taking a bite of his apple. Giselle just shrugged and snuggled into her husband lap.

"Sing about home!" Galahad called out to Vanora as Bors dragged her to the center of the Tavern.

"Don't drop the baby!" Gawain cautioned making Giselle give a chuckle of laughter.

Vanora sighed and started to sing.

"_Land of bear and land of eagle_

_Land that gave us birth and blessing_

_Land that called us ever homewards_

_We will go home across the mountains_

_We will go home_

_We will go home_

_We will go home singing our song"_

In Giselle mind the singing faded as she studied her friend's faces. Bors was mouthing along to the words in a trance, Lancelot was sipping his drink looking haunted, Tristan looked down at his apple with his usual emotionless face but Giselle saw the sad look in his eyes, Galahad was the only one who looked happy, in a trace with his eyes closed, visualizing Sarmatia his arms around Emily, thinking about taking her to his home. Dagonet looked travel weary but happy as he held his child and Amelia. Gawain was a million miles away with Estelle in his lap.

As the music came back into focus Giselle saw a torn looking Arthur come into view and her heart plummeted.

"_Hear our singing, hear our longing_

_We will go home across the mountains_

_We will go home_

_We will go home_

_We will go home across the mountains."_

Vanora trailed off as Jols called out as Arthur turned to leave.

"Arthur!"

"Arthur!" Galahad walked over to him. "You're not completely Roman yet, right?"

"RUS!" Bors shouted out as he walked over. Laughter peeled around the group.

"Knights, brothers your courage had been tested beyond all limits. But I must ask you now for one further trial." Arthur started.

"Drink" Bors interrupted.

"We must leave on a final mission for Rome Before our freedom can be granted." There was more incredulous laughter. "Above the wall in the north there is a Roman family in need of rescue. They are trapped by Saxon. Our orders are to secure their safety."

"Let the Romans take care of their own." Bors said.

"Above the wall is Woad territory." Gawain stated, as if only just realizing what that meant. Estelle next to him her face buried in his chest.

"Our duty to Rome, if it ever was a duty, is done." Galahad slurred angrily. "Our pact with Rome is done."

"Every knight here has laid his life on the line for you. For you." Bors pointed at Arthur emphasizing his point. "And instead of freedom you want more blood? Our blood?" His voice was rising with anger. "You think more of Roman blood than you do of ours?"

"Bors!" Arthur cut in disgusted at his words. "These are our orders. We leave at first light and when we return your freedom will be waiting for you. A freedom you can embrace with honor."

"I AM A FREE MAN! I WILL CHOOSE MY OWN FATE!" Bors exploded.

"Yeah, yeah." Tristan said. "We're all going to die someday. If it's a death from a Saxon hand that frightens you, stay home."

"Listen," Galahad exploded at Tristan. "If you're so eager to die you can die right now!"

"Enough. Enough!" Lancelot blocked Galahad.

"I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO LIVE FOR!" Galahad was getting hysterical.

"The Romans have broken their word." Dagonet said. This silenced the shouting as he rarely ever spoke. "We have the word of Arthur. That is good enough. I'll prepare." He started to walk away to his wife and daughter and then stopped. "Bors? You coming?"

"OF COURSE I'M COMING!" Bors yelled. "CAN'T LET YOU GO ON YOUR OWN! YOU'LL ALL GET KILLED! I'M JUST SAYING WHAT YOUR ALL THINKING!" He started to walk away with Dagonet and Tristan and Giselle heard him mutter, "Vanora'll kill me." She smiled lightly and then looked back at Arthur.

"And you Gawain?" He asked the only knight who had been silent the entire time.

"I'm with you." He said after a moment's thought. Then he turned to Galahad, his 'twin' brother. "Galahad as well." Galahad looked at him incredulously and then let out a small laugh. He emptied the wine from it's pitcher and then smashed the pitcher.

"I can fight. I can help." Giselle said looking up for the first time. "I don't want anyone dying on me, do I?"

"I can also fight." Estelle said taking her head from Gawain chest. Both Tristan and Gawain frowned and protested at once.

"We will come. We know tricks that can help." Giselle said glaring at her husband.

Arthur looked at his men who both nodded. Arthur nodded and then left.

**Review!1111111**


	19. Crosses and eyes

**Thanks for reviewing! **

**I own nothing. **

The next morning Giselle awoke in a tangle of body parts. She smiled as she opened her eyes and was greeted with Tristan's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful and she hated to disturb him but they only had about two hours, judging by the sun coming through the window, until they had to be in the stables and say good-bye to their baby. She lifted her hand from his shoulder and stroked the tattoo on his cheek. His eyes snapped open, instantly alert, and then he saw her and smiled.

"Morning, sleepy head." She grinned at him.

"Morning yourself." He mumbled and kissed her. She grinned when he pulled away.

"I will never get use to that." He chuckled and pulled her closer.

"Well I got used to nights like that." Giselle blushed slightly. He kissed her with all he had.

"Ooo that's nice but we have to go and get changed." She kissed him on the cheek and pulled away.

"Ugh. Do we have too? I never liked clothes on you." Giselle laughed, fully appreciating the moment as she knew that she was the only person who saw this Tristan. She pulled on her clothes and went to Isbella room to pick her up and to bring her to Tristan. When she went back in the room she saw Tristan getting his armor on. He looked up and gave a smile to his wife and daughter.

"DADA!" the baby cried and leapt into his arms before Giselle could hand her over. "No go!" the baby demanded.

"I'm sorry baby." He said hugging his daughter close to him.

"Your going to stay with Aunty Van awhile were away." Giselle told her child.

"No GO!" She screamed and clutched Tristan as much as her tiny little hands could. Since Giselle and Tristan were ready they went to Bors and Vanora hut to drop Izzy off. The poor babe was crying herself asleep.

"No go no go." she mumbled as she fell asleep.

"Bye my sweet babe." Giselle whispered as she handed her child off to Vanora. Tristan kissed her one last time and they went to the stables to prepare for a long ride.

When the Bishop walked in a while later Gawain, Bors, Tristan and Lancelot were all on the benches cleaning and sharpening their weapons. Galahad was pacing, Arthur was being outfitted by Jols, and Giselle and Estelle was taking Practice shots at a wooden pillar. When the Bishop walked in Dagonet pushed past him and Estelle shot an arrow at the pillar right by his head.

" You Missed." Giselle whispered to her sister.

"Worst time to decide to miss." Estelle replied. Like her sister she wore a pair of breeches and a tunic. She slight armor on but nothing else. Amelia and Emily had already said their good-byes to Dag and Galahad. Galahad and Emily had been planning to wed when he was free but now they had to wait and Galahad might not even make it.

"To represent the holy court," The Bishop cut in on their private dialogue, "my trusted secretary, Horton…" when the aide did not appear, the Bishop turned slightly, "Horton?" The aide appeared, bowing his head in apology. "…will accompany you on your quest."

Shocked silence followed his proclamation.

"Jols, find him a horse." Arthur directed the squire. Gawain angrily inserted his dagger into the bench.

"This way." Jols instructed Horton and led him to a stall.

"Godspeed, as you fulfill your duty to Rome." The Bishop smiled.

"My duty is also to my men." Arthur informed him.

"Then get them home." The Bishop smirked and turned to Giselle and Estelle and asked. " And they are?"

"They know things we do not. They shall accompany us." Arthur said not saying that they could do magic.

"They remind me of something. Hmmm… Gypsies? Are you?" the Bishop asked.

"Non. We are French." Giselle said her accent light.

"Oh." He said before leaving.

They swept out of the fort. Arthur at the head, as usual, followed by Lancelot, then Gawain, Estelle and Galahad, then Bors and Dagonet, and finally Tristan and Giselle. Horton lagging behind. No one spoke. No on needed too.

They rode into the property of one Marius Honorious. Giselle and Estelle was immediately disgusted by the ornate taste. They frowned as they pulled to a halt and surveyed the surrounding village.

"Who are you?" A guard yelled down. Giselle looked at Tristan.

"I am Arthur Castus. Commander of the Sarmatian Knights, sent by Bishop Germanius of Rome." Arthur replied to the mercenary. "Open the gate."

The gate was opened a few moments later to reveal a short, fat man in ornate robes and flanked by three mercenaries.

_Lets kill him! _Giselle mouth to Estelle who snorted.

"It is a wonder you have come." The man said as he walked through. "Good Jesus. Arthur and his Knights." He attempted to pat Galahad's horse but the young knight pulled his horse back. "You have fought the Woads. Vile creatures."

"Our orders are to evacuate you immediately." Arthur got straight to the point, not even bothering with anything nice.

"But that…that is impossible." The fat man stammered.

"Which is Alecto?" Arthur started to search the faces of the villagers.

"I am Alecto." The boy on the wall was sickly skinny and pale, much like the woman next to him whom Giselle took to be his mother.

"Alecto is my son." The fat man stated the obvious.

"No really?" Estelle muttered to her husband dryly. The knight sniggered lightly and earned a slight glare from a mercenary.

"he better not making eyes at you." He muttered back as Arthur and Fat Man yammered on about some technical stuff.

"better not." Estelle shook her head grinning. "I'd have to sick you on him."

Gawain chuckled at his wife. They tuned back in just in time for Fat Man to refuse to leave.

"Go back to work! All of you!" Fat Man yelled at the villagers and his mercenaries pushed them all back to work. As the bullying continued Arthur dismounted and strode up to Fat Man. Giselle grabbed the horses' reins.

"If I fail to bring you and your son back, my men can never leave this land." Arthur informed Fat Man. "So you're coming with me, if I have to tie you to my horse and drag you to Hadriens Wall myself. My lord."

The family seemed affronted at this. "Lady my knights are hungry." He added to Skinny Lady. She sent a questioning glance at her husband who nodded and headed to the house, closely followed by Alecto. Fat Man was about to follow when he turned around and spoke.

"Your maids may help." They all instantly knew he meant. Giselle huffed while Estelle bristled.

"They're not maids." Arthur said glaring at him telling him to shut the hell up or die. He left quickly.

**Half hour later**

"They have flanked us to the east." Tristan started without any introduction. "They're coming from the south, trying to cut off our escape. They'll be here before nightfall."

"How many?" Arthur asked.

"An entire army." He said. Causing a small gasp from his wife.

"And the only way out is to the south?" Arthur asked. Tristan shook his head.

"East." Tristan said. "There is a trial heading east across the mountains. It means we have to cross behind the Saxon lines." Tristan informed Arthur. Arthur nodded.

"Arthur, who are all these people?" Tristan asked just noticed the line of carriages.

"They are coming with us."

Tristan sighted. "Then we'll never make it."

In the distance they could hear the Saxon drums beating. Shouting mercenaries drew Arthur's attention to the stone structure they were walling up and he dismounted. Giselle followed leaving her horse for Estelle.

It took a few loud "Move!"'s until the mercenaries stood down and by then all of the knights were gathered around.

"What is this?" Arthur addressed the men walling it up.

"You cannot go in there. No one goes in there. This place is forbidden!" The man said and Arthur moved them aside with Excalibur.

"What are you doing? Stop this!" Came the shouts of Fat Man, who they had learned was called Marius. The Roman came striding over to stop Arthur but was blocked by Bors. After contemplating the wall, and ignoring the knights warnings Arthur called Dagonet to pull it down. He did and then kicked in the door.

Arthur grabbed a torch and went in, followed by Lancelot, a priest, and then Gawain. They left everyone else outside holding their weapons.

As they descended the spiral stair they heard chanting in Latin.

"Who are these defilers of the lord's temple?" A wretched man demanded coming out of the second chamber. The first was surrounded with corpses strung up by their wrists.

"Out of the way." Lancelot pushed the man aside and looked around the second chamber. The sight was horrific. Everywhere that they looked there were decayed or decaying bodies in all forms of torture positions and cages. "the work of your god." Lancelot addressed Arthur. "Is this how he answers your prayers?"

"How dare you set foot in this holy place?" He dragged Lancelot away from the cell. Devoid of all patience Lancelot stabbed the man. He fell to the floor dead.

"That was a man of God." Another monk admonished.

"Not my god!" Lancelot said.

**A few minutes later.**

When they emerged moments later with the only survivors, a young boy and 2 young women.

"Water! Bring me some water!" Horton rushed to Arthur with water for the woman.

Surprisingly the slimy git of a secretary seemed to care about the young boy. When the woman lapsed into a coughing fit at the water, Marius' wife hurried over to help her.

"She's a Woad." Tristan observed to Bors. Lancelot was treating the other woman. Giselle looked closely at her. She looked very familiar. Estelle came next to her sister and when the woman leg moved to show a tattoo of a cross and eye. Giselle gasped as Estelle follow her sister gaze.

"Gwenda." Estelle whispered as Giselle jumped of her horse to go next to Lancelot. She moved the woman face so she could look in her eyes. Their they were emerald orbs of her sister eyes.

"Gwenda." She yelled hugging Gwenda close to her. Estelle was also hugging Gwenda.

"Stop what you are doing!" Marius cut in on Arthur assuring the Woad woman.

"What is this madness?" Arthur asked him.

"They're all pagans here!" Marius shouted.

"So are we." Galahad said.

"They refuse to do the task God has set for them!" Marius raged on. "They must die as an example!"

"You mean they refuse to be your serfs!" Arthur yelled back.

"You are a Roman." Marius scoffed at Arthur. "You understand. And you are a Christian." Then he turned on his wife. "You! You kept her alive!" He backhanded her. Before Arthur could even move to punch him Marius was on the ground with a broken nose that was bleeding profusely.

"Your lucky your not dead. So don't say a word." Giselle threaten in a low voice before going to Tristan.

**Review!**


	20. Trusting

**Thanks for reviewing but lately I get like no reviews so review! **

**I own nothing.**

"Giselle, Estelle." The woman muttered weakly. It had been years since she seen her eldest sister and over a year since she seen Estelle.

"Gwenda." Estelle mumbled fixing a cut on her left arm.

"What has happened since we last parted?" She asked her sister.

"Many things." Estelle replied feeling her forehead.

"Where is Giselle?" Gwenda asked just before she drifted off in dreams.

"With her husband, trying not to kill that roman man." Estelle whispered planning the death of him. Later on Giselle and Estelle were speaking in low voices in French. When they heard the woad girl talk to Lancelot.

"'Tis a beautiful country is it not?" Guinevere spoke from behind them, obviously to Lancelot. Out of the corner of their eyes Giselle and Estelle saw Lancelot glance back at Guinevere looking slightly surprised.

"If you say so." He replied with his back turned to her.

"And where do you come from that compares?" Lancelot turned to Guinevere smiling. "The black sea?"

She seemed derisive when she said that. "This is heaven for me."

"I don't believe in heaven." Lancelot began rather cryptically, "I've been living in this hell." Then he leaned forward in his saddle and gave her a sly grin. "But if you represent what heaven is, then take me there" Then it began to rain.

"Rain and snow at once," Estelle said smirking. She looked backback at Lancelot and Guinevere, "a bad omen." Lancelot gave her a look that said he was impress with her. Giselle rode to the other side of the wagon were Gwenda and Estelle were. Lancelot eyes watched Estelle while Guinevere glared at the older woman.

"Sister tell me news." She said smiling feeling much better.

"I arrived over a year ago to find our dear sister heavy with her lover child." Estelle said smiling.

"I had been here for several years when Estelle finally came and I was with child. My lover, then, a knight, and I had been together for a few years." Giselle said. "Vanora is their too with her 11 children and her lover, a knight also."

"11?" Gwenda asked laughing.

"Yes 11. When I arrived their had been only 6." Giselle said laughing with her youngest sister. The woad girl looked over at them with a glare and turned over for sleep. The three sisters smirk at her back.

"Estelle married a knight. The one with long blonde hair." Giselle said smiling.

"Married? But didn't you declare when you were 5 that you would never marry?" Gwenda asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I fell in love." Was all Estelle said before she rode off to find her husband.

"Aren't you going to find your husband?" Gwenda asked smirking at her older sister.

"He scouting ahead." Giselle said smirking back.

"What is the child name?"

"Isabella." Giselle said slightly sad.

"After mere." Gwenda said before drifting off into sleep.

**Later that night**

Later they had made camp and Tristan had still not returned. Everyone was settling in. Giselle roamed around, making sure everyone had some shelter. She headed over to Lancelot who was staring, enraptured, at a wagon. Giselle walked up to see what he was looking at. Guinevere was being bathed.

"Enjoying the show?" She asked making Lancelot jump.

"Damn Gizy, you're almost as bad as Tristan." He said using her nickname.

She blinked at this but showed no emotion on her face even though her heart she knew this woman would do something cruel to Arthur and Lancelot.

"You didn't answer my question." She said looking over at Guinevere and study her.

"Do I need too?" He asked huffily leaning against a tree, now facing away from the wagon.

"She's trouble Lancey." Giselle told him using his nickname. "Avoid her. Nothing good will come of it if you start a relationship with her. She may flirt with you but at the same time her heart is set on the leader. She will have nothing else but the best"

Lancelot smiled mirthlessly at Giselle. "Me in a relationship? Ha! That is to funny."

Giselle smiled lightly and shook her head.

"Just be careful kay? I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Always my sister." He said kissing her cheek. Giselle looked back at Guinevere she was glaring at her.

Moments after she had settled into her tree waiting for Tristan to come, Giselle saw Lancelot took the other side. She was about to tell him to go away and find his own tree when Guinevere approached. She was loud for a woad. Even Lancelot heard her coming.

"What is it like, your home?" She asked. Lancelot looked at her and grinned.

"We sacrifice goats, drink their blood, and dance naked around fires." Lancelot looked away laughing. Guinevere smiled, but her smile was almost piteous. Lancelot's gaze stayed away from Guinevere for a while as he tried in vain to remember his home. "What I do remember…Home…" Lancelot stood looking into the snow somewhat wistfully, "Oceans of grass, from horizon to horizon further than you can ride. The sky," Lancelot glanced up at it sounding proud, "bigger than you could imagine." He stopped and breathed deeply shaking his head. "No boundaries."

"Some people would call that freedom." Guinevere replied. Lancelot looked away smiling. "That's what we fight for – our land, our people, the right to choose our own destiny." Lancelot shifted. Giselle could tell he was getting annoyed and began to finger her dagger. "So you see Lancelot, we are much alike, you and I…" She trailed off and changed the subject abruptly, moving towards Lancelot. "And when you return home will you take a wife, have sons?"

Lancelot sighed heavily and shook his head. "I've killed too many sons. What right do I have to my own?"

"No family, no religion. Do you believe in anything at all?" Guinevere asked. Lancelot stared at her hard for a minute and then looked down.

"I would have left you and the boy there to die." He looked back up at her, then turned on his heel and walked away, Guinevere looking after him.

"Leave him be. His heart is already tearing; you have no right to finish the tear. That right belongs to no one." Giselle held her dagger out menacingly after going around the tree.

"I could repair it." She replied venomously. Giselle shook her head.

"That job belongs to one more deserving of that mans love." Giselle stared hard at the woad. "prostituée." She mumbled under her breath as she left, leaving the woad girl furious. Giselle found her sisters and they started to talk in low voices in French.

"Je ne la fie pas."(1) Giselle whispered to her other two sisters. Just then the woad girl walked past with a raised eyebrow at their language.

"Qui ferait? Je sens un jaillissement diabolique dans elle.(2)" Estelle whispered back glaring at the woad girl.

"Elle peut sembler forte mais elle n'est pas. Elle est faible à l'esprit mais bodywise fort. Elle a voulu convertir quand les moines l'ont torturée.(3)" Gwenda told them and told them how Guinevere pleaded for her life by converting.

"Nous la regarderons à." Giselle whispered before getting up to find her husband coming from scouting.

"Hello." He whispered in her eye. "How is your sister?" he asked before kissing her deeply.

"How am I to tell you if you keep kissing me?" Giselle asked her husband smiling up at him.

"I don't know but I like kissing you." He said kissing her again. Giselle giggled slightly but pulled away from him.

"She is fine but the woad girl I do not trust her at all. She going to hurt Lancelot." Giselle told her husband about her worries.

"Everything will be fine, love." He said as he pulled her to a tree to sleep the night.

The next day after Guinevere killed the fat man they were on the ice. It was slippery. She hated how Guinevere was with them but had to admit that she was a great bow woman.

"I believe their waiting for an invitation." Arthur said as an arrow clattered useless in front of them. "Bors, Tristan,"

"They're far out of range." Guinevere stated.. Tristan and Bors aimed and tilted their bows. Soon arrows flew to the Saxons. Then the fighting ensued. It soon became clear that the ice would not break so they prepared to die. Then out of no were Dagonet dashed out and began to hit the ice with his axe. Arrows assailed him immediately and Gwenda ran up and protected Dagonet with a shield. She knew that he had a family and went to help him. Giselle looked amazed at her youngest sister. She must of seen it coming. She had been prepared when she took out the shield early. Gwenda was special she had the gift of foresight. Soon Dagonet and Gwenda were under water but were pulled out. Neither injured just cold and wet. The Saxon retreated and Giselle took her arrow and shot a random Saxon.

**Review!**

(1)I do not trust her.

(2)Who would? I feel an evil sprit in her.

(3)She may seem strong but she is not. She is weak in mind but strong bodywise. She wanted to convert when the monks tortured her.

(4)We will keep an eye on her.


	21. Traitor

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner but my computer was being fixed for like 3 weeks….damn thing.**

**I own nothing.**

"Gwenda, how could you?" Giselle asked her accent becoming noticeable. Gwenda looked up and pointed to her head before putting her head back down in a shameful manner. Even though Giselle and Estelle knew she wasn't ashamed.

"Giselle…." Estelle paused for a second and continue in a softer voice, " She must of seen that Dag had a lover and a new child."

"I guess but we just got you back. Don't do something like that again." Giselle said in a soft voice.

"Hehehe." Gwenda loved being the youngest. The two older sisters glared at her but the wagon hit a rock and they went flying into each other. They all laughed when they heard a hiss from behind them. They notice Guinevre glaring at them. They smiled to get her more riled up and it did. Just then the wall came into view. Giselle went on her horse to get closer to her daughter Isabella. Estelle got out To go find Gawain and Gwenda was stuck in the wagon with Lucan who was sleeping. She growled to her self and glared at Guinevre who was flirting with Arthur. _Poor homme. _She thought to herself. Lancelot came up next to the wagon and said, "Bonjour Madame."

"Let me guess, that the only French you know?" Gwenda said rolling her eyes.

"NO!" he said defensively, "I know ummm… hold on.. okay no but still."

"still what?" Gwenda asked she was really bored.

"Other people think its fun." Lancelot said choosing his words carefully.

"Do you mean whores?" Gwenda said raising an eyebrow.

"Uh… no." Lancelot mumbled before riding away. Gwenda snickered to herself but found out the one called Bors was also laughing with her. Gwenda smiled at the man and sighed in content. She heard the knights are back and the doors of the fort groaning as they were opened with horses. Gwenda quickly turned and around to look inside the fort. She woke up Lucan and together look together. Bors and Giselle rode ahead of everyone else to greet the children. Giselle scooped up her child as soon as she got of the horse. Tristan close behind her hugging their child. Bors greeted Vanora and his 11 bastards. Gawain and Estelle quickly began to walk away to be alone for the first time in days but remembered the discharge papers. Galahad went to find Emily but she found him first and jumped on his back and kissed his cheek. Dagonet found Amelia and his daughter in the matter of seconds and introduce Lucan to them. Amelia opened up her arms and her heart to the young boy.

Awhile this was happening Arthur said something to the bishop and walked away ignoring Guinevre following him. Gwenda got out of the cart feeling left out until Vanora noticed her and scream. She ran up to her youngest cousin and hugged her. Tristan went up to the Bishop and took the discharge papers and gave each knight one. All the knights quickly left to be alone or with their loved ones.

"Papa! We go home now?" Isabella asked her father.

"Yes know we get to go home." He said taking her from Giselle who was talking with her sisters and cousins.

**Later**

Gwenda was walking around aimlessly when she saw Giunerve quickly leave to the forest, alone. She quietly followed the woad. She was a gypsy so of course she was quiet. When Giunerve spot in a clearing a mile away Gwenda hid in the trees. As she listen to the conversation she realized the woad was a traitor to her people. Gwenda quickly left and went to find her sisters and the one called Arthur. She heard footsteps behind her so she did a trick her mama taught her years ago to hide from enemies.

"Hide from the others and be taken to a safe place." And with that Gwenda disappeared into thin air and landed behind the bar were Vanora was standing. Vanora jumped back when she saw her cousin appeared but settled down.

"What is it?" Vanora mumbled under her breath.

"Giunerve she a traitor. She was talking to a Saxon, giving them information about the knights." Gwenda whispered back. " Then when I ran someone chased me so I used the disappearing act." '

"Follow me." Vanora said and Gwenda got up and after what looked like she had been fixing shoe. They cousins quickly went to find Jols who went to get the knights when they got Arthur and told him of Giunerve.

"She a traitor?" Arthur his eyes growing cold and hard.

"Yes. Jols is gathering everyone in the round with Giunerve in their too." Vanora said after Gwenda told him story. Arthur went into the room seeing red. Gwenda and Vanora glared at the woad girl as they sat down.

"Giunerve is their anything you want to tell us?" Arthur asked as he sat down.

"yes I do! That Girl!" she pointed at Gwenda, "Is a witch she disappeared."

"NO not that!" Arthur demanded, "You are a traitor! You told us that you loved this place. What do you want to tell us?"

"Nothing!"

"Liar! You went to meet your Saxon Lover." Gwenda screamed out. Everyone gaped and Lancelot stood up so fast that his chair tipped over. Two Romans guards came in and took her away to the prison.

"You'll pay for this ARTHUR! I was supposed to be your queen!" She yelled but they didn't hear the rest as the doors shut.

"Queen?" he mumbled to himself before leaving.

REVIEWS!


	22. War

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**I own nothing but the people you don't know.**

Arthur was on the hill alone, watching his knights and their wives and children leave. Giselle watched as her good friend face an whole army by himself. Giselle looked at Tristan with her round eyes. He looked at his wife then his child who was crying, then he looked at Arthur. He smiled and pulled aside and the rest of the knights did the same and in a silent agreement they prepared for war.

**On the hill with seven knights **

"Giselle, Gwenda, and Estelle are hidden in the woods with Merlin. They have magic tricks to help us win this war." Lancelot told Arthur. Arthur nodded and the fight begun.

Arthur and his knights rode down on the first group of Saxon's leaving only one alive in the smoke. When the second group started to come Woads came out and attacked. The three gypsies were watching with Gwenda using her foresight.

"No…" she whispered.

"What is it?" Giselle asked her sister.

"Tristan, Gawain….. Save them…. Quick!" Gwenda said in a trance.

"Magic make me find my love one and let me save his life." Giselle said and disappeared into thin air. Estelle nodded and whispered the same thing and also disappeared.

**Giselle**

Giselle made several Saxons jump back and run when she appeared out of no where. She looked around for Tristan and found him fighting the leader of the Saxons. Giselle took out her bows and arrows. She aimed and shoot the Saxon in the hand to get rid of his sword. Tristan was wounded and he was bleeding badly. Giselle ran up to him and grabbed and disappeared to were Gwenda was.

"save him." Giselle whispered.

" Find Lancelot. Guinevere. Bow." Gwenda said then started heal her brother-in-law. She disappeared to find her best friend. She saw the traitor about to shoot an arrow at him. She took her bow and shoot her in the heart saving Lancelot life.

**2 hours later**

Giselle laid next to Tristan exhausted with their baby between them. Estelle and Gawain were holding each other. Dagonet and Amelia were sitting next to each other with the babe in Dag's arms. Galahad had Emily in a passionate kiss. Bors and Van and all the little bastards were together laughing. That left Gwenda, Lancelot, and Arthur alone. Gwenda was exhausted she hadn't use her powers so much since she was lost and looking for her sisters. She swayed a little.

"Gwenda are you all right?" Lancelot asked holding onto her.

"I'm tired. I did too much." She said the last of her energy draining.

"Like what?" he asked remembering he didn't see her on the battlefield.

"Saving lives in a different way." She said sitting against at tree.

"I can see the future." Gwenda said.

"You can?" he asked shocked.

"Yes." Gwenda said closing her eyes and falling asleep.

"She a witch?" he stuttered.

"A gypsy." Giselle said her voice heavy with sleep.

**2 days later**

"We shall be one!" Merlin said as he put a crown on Arthur's head. Arthur smiled weakly and started to make a speech when Roman soldiers came in.

"What do you want?" Arthur demanded.

"From a source we have found out that their are gypsies and their children living in the fort." The leader of the soldiers said. Giselle handed Izzy over to Tristan and went to Vanora who was holding her youngest to her chest.

"I do not know what your talking about." Arthur said not even flinching.

"Gypsies!" he yelled at the new king.

"Never heard of Gypsies." Arthur told the soldier.

"Very well but this won't be the last you heard of us." He said and left with his soldiers. Giselle went back to her husband.

"Lets the Party begin!" Arthur said.

**The next chapter is going to be the last!1**

**Review!**


	23. The End

**Last chapter! **

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**I own nothing.**

**3 years later**

"Tristan!" Giselle whined following her husband around.

"No!" Tristan said walking away.

"but daddy." Isabelle whined like her mother.

"NO!" he said but he made the mistake of turning around to see the same pair of green eyes. "Fine!"

"Yes!" they screamed together.

"Tristan is so whipped." Bors told his friend, Dag. But before Dag could say anything Vanora came out of the Tavern and dragged Bors away to their 13 kids. Dag shook his head on his friend and went to find his wife and 2 kids.

"Do we have too?" Tristan asked his wife and daughter.

"Yes, we are going on a picnic." Giselle said glaring at him.

"Fine." He said defeated. Just then Amelia and Dag came with their two kids. Giselle smiled at Amelia since this had been her idea. Lancelot and Gwenda came a few minutes later, Lancelot looking defeated also.

"I don't see why we have to do this." Lancelot mumbled to Tristan who was saddling up horses. Tristan grunted in response.

"Shut it! Both of you!" Gwenda said staring at her brother in law and lover. They grunted at her. Bors, Vanora, and their 13 kids came running or walking into the stables. Bors of course complaining the whole way. Galahad came in holding his 2 year-old daughter, Emily had died a year ago of a fatal fever. "Bos!" She screamed seeing her favorite uncle.

"Tina! How my favorite?" he asked scooping her up of Galahad arms.

"Good." She said giggling. Gawain and a 5 month pregnant Estelle came inside.

"Mommy?" Izzy called out.

"Qui?" she asked not paying attention.

"where Uncie Arthur?" Izzy ask for her Uncle who is the King.

"Around. Don't worry he'll find you." Giselle said sadden that Arthur still hasn't married.

"Okay." Izzy said looking around for her uncle. "Artie!" Izzy cried running to her uncle.

"Izzy!" He cried picking her up and throwing her up in the air.

"Lets go!" Giselle cried out and rode off with her husband.

**THE END! I know the ending kinda sux.**


End file.
